Una espada en Swort Art Online
by Darkogoy
Summary: Shirou Emiya después de derrotar a Gilgamesh es absorbido por un portal que lo lleva a un lugar desconocido. Allí conoce a una persona que lo reencarnara en un mundo diferente al suyo. Pero como la suerte de Shirou es E, tendrá que lidiar problemas y luchar por su vida en un juego de la muerte. Shirou UBW!. En el futuro OP.
1. Chapter 1

Ya no puedo aguantar más.

Shirou Emiya aprieta los dientes esquivando una lluvia de espadas, pero apenas logra esquivar algunas recibiendo unas pocas heridas en sus piernas y brazos.

Acelerando su prana aparecen unas cuantas espadas sin nombre al lado suyo, para después ser dirigidos a su enemigo con intención de matar.

Al frente suyo se encontraba una persona mirando con una cara inexpresiva mientras atrás suyo aparecen unos portales dorados junto a armas de cualquier tipo.

Era Gilgamesh, el Rey de Uruk de la era de los dioses. Fue convocado como Archer en la 4 guerra del santo grial, pero cuando termino, por extrañas razones siguió vivo en la tierra.

No hace unas semanas que empezó la quinta versión de la guerra del santo grial, donde se vio involucrado.

Pasaron muchas cosas desde que participo en la guerra, primero se enfrentó a Lancer para después ser atravesado por su lanza en el corazón, pero despierta con un collar al lado suyo. En casa tuvo que enfrentarse de nuevo a lancer para ser salvado por una chica rubia con una armadura de metal al estilo medieval con una espada, al poco rato me di cuenta que era mi servant clase saber que invoque. Después enfrentarnos a Rrcher que era el servant de Rin, en la inglesia nos topamos con Berserker y darse cuenta que tenía una hermana con intenciones de matarlo por creer que su padre lo dejo por él. Enfrentarse a Raider y casi ser matado si no fuera por Rin. Ser capturado por Caster en la noche para después ser salvado por Archer, Enfrentarse de nuevo a Caster para solo ser recibido por una paliza. Caster después nos tiende una trampa y quita mis sellos de comando haciendo que saber ya no sea mi sirviente y fuera de Caster. Salvar a Rin por la traición de Archer. Buscar ayuda a Ilya para solo ver su muerte por Gilgamesh. Unir fuerzas con Lancer contra Caster. Derrotar a Caster pero Rin fue capturada por Archer. Darme cuenta que Archer es mi futuro yo de los ideales de mi padre. Derrotar a Archer para solo ser salvado por el por el ataque de Gilgamesh sacrificando su vida. Recibir la cresta de Rin.

Y ahora mismo me estoy enfrentando a Gilgamesh en mi Reality Marble. Unlimited Blade Works.

Como el nombre dice, es un mundo lleno de espadas de cualquier era, cada uno con una historia unas más famosas y otras no tanto. Pero solo algunas destacan. Los noble phantasms de los servants.

Shirou rastrea los noble phantasms de Gilgamesh que salen de Gate of Babylon guardándolos en su memoria para usarlos después.

Las espadas chocan produciendo mini explosiones formando una barrera de humo. Shirou corre hacia adelante proyectando Kanshou y Bakuya atravesando el humo.

Gilgamesh se queda mirando mientras aparecen más puertas doradas atrás suyo esperando el movimiento de su oponente.

Poco después unas espadas se dirigen hacia él, así que lo contrataca con las suyas produciendo de nuevo una colisión.

Por unos instantes pudo ver unas dos espadas de color negro y blanco pasar por entremedio del caos dirigiéndose hacia él, coge una espada de un portal y neutraliza ambas espadas.

Cruza los brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Da igual cuanto intentes, tus estrategias nunca funcionaran contra mí faker.

Pero su sonrisa decae ya que siente un gran poder viniendo de un lado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo.

_Unos momentos antes _

Se encontraba Shirou parado en el humo con una cara irritada.

-´Ya no me queda más prana, solo podre usar un poco de proyección antes de que se me acabe´.

Pero que puedo usar, no me es suficiente para proyectar Gae Bulg o Caliburn para derrotarlo de un golpe. Tal vez si hago un ataque conjunto de Kanshou y Bakuya…. No, no servirá, necesito una distracción.

Gira su cabeza a un lado para ver la cantidad de espadas que hay alrededor.

-Espero que esto funcione.

Enciende sus circuitos mágicos y todas las espadas que están a su alrededor se levanta reuniéndose en un lugar, para que al poco rato sean lanzados a un punto especifico junto a los dos pares de espadas.

Shirou se calma y extiende una mano hacia adelante para al poco rato se proyecte un arco, en la otra mano se proyecta una ¿flecha espada? para ponerlo en el hilo y extenderlo.

Escucha el ruido de espadas chocando entre sí como si una guerra se tratase.

Refuerza sus ojos para ver más lejos y encontrar al rey dorado. Lo encuentra al poco rato y ve que tiene una sonrisa como si ya hubiera ganado.

Shirou sonríe. -Esa sonrisa durara poco Gilgamesh.

Abre la boca para decir un canto.

-¡Destruye a tus enemigos. Caladbolg II!

Suelta la cuerda para después un gran impulso se produjera haciendo que el viento se expanda violentamente por la fuerza de la flecha.

Gilgamesh mira atónico la flecha que viene hacia él, sin poder hacer nada aprieta los diente y levanta los brazos para protegerse.

**¡Boomm!**. (Que buen efecto de sonido :v)

Una gran explosión se produjo mandando todas las espadas de alrededor lanzadas por la gran potencia.

Shirou se cubre con sus brazos reforzados recibiendo unos cuantos cortes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Al poco rato el ambiente se calma, baja los brazos para ver un gran cráter donde una vez estaba Gilgamesh.

Se acerca al cráter proyectando unas dos espadas con sus últimas reservas de prana.

Pero al llegar no encontró rastro del rey dorado, mira todos los lados para estar seguro que no haya esquivado el ataque. Pero no estaba.

Shirou se relaja tumbándose en el suelo para dejar escapar un suspiro, como si lo estuviera guardándolo para este momento.

Mira el cielo claro de su Reality Marble, extiende su mano hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

-Kiritsugu, al fin pude lograrlo, pude ser un héroe de la justicia.

A pesar de que sabía que sus ideales eran imposibles de lograr, se sentía satisfecho de haber logrado cumplir un poco de su promesa salvando al mundo del grial corrupto.

Pero huele algo, un olor que lo repugno al solo olerlo.

\- ¡Pero que es ese olor!. Tapa su nariz con un brazo mientras mira a su alrededor.

No encuentra nada, Shirou frunce el ceño ya que no sabe de dónde viene ese olor que esta echo de maldad.

Mira a su cuerpo para solo abrir sus ojos amplia mente.

\- ¡Que es esto!. Salta de sorpresa al ver un agujero negro en su pecho izquierdo.

Solo para que ese agujero crezca haciéndose más grande absorbiendo a Shirou y desaparecer.

El mundo de Unlimited Blade Works desaparece al poco rato dejando un silencio profundo.

.

.

.

.

.

Shirou abre los ojos para solo ver un color blanco como la nieve.

Se levanta poniéndose de pie inspeccionando el lugar, pero solo ve nada junto al color blanco que llena el lugar.

\- ¿Acaso morí?. Camina mirando el espacio que lo rodea. Si realmente este es el cielo entonces por lo menos pudo cumplir un poco su sueño.

Pero se detiene al pensar en sus amigos Issei uno de sus mejores amigos de su escuela. Taiga su protectora que siempre lo acompañaba desde que era un niño a pesar de que no cocinaba y tuviera que cocinar su almuerzo. Sakura, una gran amiga suya aun que tuvo que dejar de verla extrañaba su compañía en casa. Rin su compañera y aliada en la guerra del santo grial, le sorprendió mucho que fuera también un hechicero como el, pero le alegro mucho al saberlo y trabajar juntos llegando a tener sentimientos hacia ella. Saber su fiel servant que lo acompaño desde que comenzó la guerra nunca dejando su lado acompañándolo en las buenas y las malas, no habría mejor servant que ella.

Siente algo que recorre en su mejilla, tocando cara se da cuenta que es algo líquido. Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

La ultima vez que lloro fue cuando ocurrió el incendio de hace 10 años, el día que cambio su vida ante ese infierno, desde ese día el cambio por dentro cargando toda la culpa en sus hombros haciéndolo que ya no fuera humano.

Pero ahora se encuentra llorando, algo que no pensaba que aun pudiera hacer desde ese día, ni siquiera cuando murió su padre adoptivo abría llorando.

Siente que cada vez caían más lagrimas en sus ojos. Hasta que ya no pudo más.

Después de 10 largos años al fin pudo liberar toda la carga que estaba acumulado en su corazón vacío.

.

.

.

Pasaron 10 minutos y limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos, mira adelante y ve una figura humana adelante suyo, tenia el pelo y la barba blanca unidos junto a unos ojos rojos profundos como la de un vampiro. Con un traje y pantalones negros.

Se sorprende ante la repentina aparición de la persona, mira atentamente evaluándolo si es peligroso o no.

-Caray, porque me miras con esos ojos, no ves que no llevo nada. Levanta sus brazos demostrando que no tiene algo que pueda dañar.

Shirou duda unos segundos, pero se tranquiliza.

-¿Quien eres y que haces acá?.

-Oye chico acaso nunca te han enseñado modales, ¿no deberías presentar primero tu nombre antes que el otro?.

Shirou se sonroja de vergüenza y baja la cabeza para ocultarlo, La persona se ríe ante la actitud del chico. Cuando ya se calmó mira de nuevo a la persona que tiene adelante.

-Shirou, Shirou Emiya.

-Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Pero me puedes llamarme Zelretch. Con una sonrisa.

-Zelretch. Murmura ante la mención del nombre, juraba que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar.

-Entonces Zelretch, ¿donde estoy?.

-En la nada.

-Eh?

Shirou queda perplejo ante lo que dijo Zelretch.

-¿A que te refieres en la nada? Aun sorprendido.

\- Estas en un espacio que cree yo mismo, y lo que ves no hay nada. ¿Ahora estas satisfecho?.

.

..

…

Tal vez era obvio eso.

Pero, ¿acaso dijo que creo este espacio?

-Acaso todo esto lo creaste tu.

-Si, ser usuario de la segunda magia me permite crear esto temporalmente, no es mi punto fuerte, pero es interesante, así puedo ver los diferentes mundos sin que nadie me moleste. Mueve los hombros indiferentes.

¡Espera, dijo ver diferentes mundos, quien era este tipo!.

Pero primero que hago acá, recuerdo que me había absorbido algo desde que derrote a Gilgamesh.

-Zelretch, me puedes explicar cómo llegue hasta aquí.

-Llegaste gracias a mí, vi como fuiste absorbido y casi te conviertes en una fuente de energía del grial, así que te saqué de allí y puse tu alma acá.

OH…

¿Espera mi alma?

-A que te refieres… Pero fui cortado por lo que dijo Zelretch.

-Estas muerto.

.

..

…

Así que era eso, ya sabía que había muerto, pero con escucharlo no puedo evitar estremecerme, aunque ya lo veía venir después te todo siempre puse en riesgo mi vida sobre los demás, no, ya estaba preparado para morir.

Zelretch queda sorprendido ante la actitud tranquila del chico, pensaba que le afectaría mucho la noticia, pero no le afecto nada.

-No te preocupa haber muerto.

\- Lo haría, si es que fuera normal, ya había muerto una vez así que estoy acostumbrado a la muerte. Dijo indiferente.

El viejo sonríe.

-Realmente eres muy interesante como tus otras versiones.

Shirou inclina su cabeza confundido ante las palabras de Zelrecht ¿A qué se refiere con diferentes versiones mías, se referirá a Archer?.

-Pero dejando el tema al lado, ¿Que harás ahora?.

\- ¿Que voy hacer ahora?. Inclina la cabeza confundido_._

-Dios, realmente eres muy lento. Me refiero a que harás ahora que ya has muerto. Ya que este mundo es solo temporal, algún día desaparecerá y estarás al alcance de Alaya, y lo más seguro es que te convertirás en un Counter Guardian como tu otra versión de la guerra.

Shirou queda sorprendido ya que se le había olvidado el tema de Alaya y como su otra versión firmo un trato.

Pero prometió a su otra versión que jamás seguiría sus pasos y tomaría otro rumbo aun siendo fiel a su ideal.

Como si Zelretch viera atreves de Shirou dio una propuesta que cambiaría la vida de nuestro héroe.

-Hay otra opción, pero esta tiene una condición.

Shirou mira curioso a Zelretch y responde.

\- Entonces, ¿cual sería esa condición?.

-Que jamás volverás a ver a tus seres queridos.

Shirou queda atónico, aun que ya se lo esperaba, le duele saber que nunca más volverá a ver a las personas que formo un vinculo estrecho. Pero si elegía a Alaya estaría siguiendo el mismo camino que Archer y perdería los recuerdos de mis amigos.

-Esta bien, pero con una condición.

-Y cual sería esa condición. Su voz se volvió muy grave y ala vez con un aumento de presión en el ambiente.

Quede asombrado y temor ante el poder. Pero me controlo y miro directamente a los ojos carmesí.

-Me gustaría tener el collar que utilizo Tohsaka en mí.

Zelretch no responde por unos segundos mientras mira seriamente a Shirou, este empieza a sudar ya que pensaba que lo cago.

-JAJAJAJAJAJ. Está bien si es solo eso puedo hacerlo.

Shirou suda ante el cambio de actitud. Realmente es raro.

Zelretch alza la mano para después aparecer una luz blanca. Pasa unos segundos y la luz desaparece dejando ver un rubí carmesí unido a una cuerda.

Zelretch lanza el collar a Shirou. Este lo coge con una mano y inspecciona el collar, para después sonreír y ponérselo en su cuello.

-Gracias.

-No es por nada, pero con saber eso quiere decir que elegirás mi petición.

-Si lo elegiré, se que a pesar de que me una a Gaia no podre reunirme nunca con mis seres queridos.

-Buena elección. Sonríe.

-Entonces, ¿cómo será el mundo que me enviaras?

-Es igual al nuestro, pero a la vez diferente, la tecnología es un poco más avanzada que la nuestra y no hay hechiceros ni magos.

-¿Entonces no hay prana?.

-Sabes que si no hay prana la vida no existiría.

\- Bueno lo siento por no ser educado por un hechicero. Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, si hay prana y mucho. Ya que como ni uno tiene circuitos mágicos la gran cantidad de magia que hay en la tierra es abundante.

Shirou queda sorprendido, aunque con otra pregunta.

-Reencarnare con mis circuitos mágicos?

Zelretch asiente.

-Si tendrás tus circuitos junto a tu Reality Marble y Avalon.

-Aunque tendrás que despertar de nuevo tus circuitos mágicos y perfeccionar tus atributos de nuevo.

Shirou no se queja ante eso, pero le disgusta un poco empezar de nuevo en cero. Pero por lo menos ya sabe como activar sus circuitos mágicos y manejarlos gracias a Rin.

-Entonces está decidido estarás en una familia normal, pero como alguien adoptivo son buenas personas así que no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos.

-Me parece bien.

Una luz envuelve el cuerpo de Shirou este mira a Zelretch que tiene una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, cuando lleguen al año 2022 cómprate el juego Swort Art Online.

Shirou queda confundido ante la mención de un juego, ¿por que quiere que compre un juego?.

-¿Por que?. Pregunta Shirou confundido.

-Por qué es lo más interesante de ese mundo y a la vez es el comienzo de una gran aventura.

-Pero primero te recomiendo que te unas a la versión beta y después cuando salga el juego la compres.

Realmente eres confuso Zelretch, pero si dice que es lo más interesante entonces lo probare.

-Muy bien.

-Entonces nos vemos Emiya.

Y así desaparece Shirou Emiya.

\- Y haber como ira tu suerte E con las mujeres. Zelretch se ríe

-Pero como cualquier aventura tendrás un enemigo. Dijo, para después desaparecer

.

.

.

.

En algún lugar un alma atrapada en el Grial corrupto también desaparece yendo al mismo mundo que Shirou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno... lo siento por la larga espera,te diré lo que paso.**

**Antes lo estaba escribiendo en diciembre este capitulo, pero repentinamente no me llego la inspiración dejando solo la mitad de lo que es el mismo capitulo. Pero bueno al fin pude terminarlo, gracias a que POR FIN pude inspirarme.**

**Espero que lo disfruten .w.**

**"Trace on."**

Al decir esas palabras, pude sentir una corriente de energía recorriendo en todo mi cuerpo, como si hubiera activado un interruptor de alguna lampara.

Cerré mis ojos para poder concentrarme en el objeto que tenía adelante mío. Era un televisor de pantalla plana moderna, pude ver al poco rato en 3D la superficie y la imagen interna del objeto con los diferentes cables que están unidos, al poco rato vi algo que estaba mal, había uno en un estado medio roto, al parecer a estado así hace una semana.

Abrí los ojos y dirigí mi mano derecha a la caja de herramientas que estaba al lado mío, cogí un destornillador junto a la caja, me puse de pie dirigiéndome a la parte trasera del televisor, me senté y vi una pequeña compuerta sellada por unos tornillos, con el destornillador empecé a sacarlos uno por unos, cuando saque todos retire la compuerta para ver los cables, después de unos segundos intentando encontrar el cable malo, lo encontré en el fondo.

Después de unos 5 minutos arregle el problema colocando un nuevo cable, devolvió al lugar la compuerta junto a los tornillos. Guardo al destornillador en la caja poniéndome de pie llevándomelo. Veo unas escaleras así que subo, al llegar a la mitad había un espacio muy lleno, pero junto a un hueco. Allí es donde se suele guardar la caja de herramientas, La guardo ahí y empiezo a bajar para después dirigirme a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un jardín lleno de plantas y flores muy amplio. dando una vista tranquila junto al cielo azul claro despejado.

Al poco rato escuche una voz femenina viniendo de la casa que tengo al lado mío.

"Shirou, ¿terminaste de arreglar el televisor?". Dijo una voz femenina.

"Si mama". Respondo un poco cansado

Me dirijo a la casa, o, mejor dicho, a donde vivo. Tiene actualmente dos pisos junto a 6 habitaciones, de esos, 2 son de invitados. Tenemos una cocina grande llegando a caer 5 personas, junto a unos útiles de cocina muy mordernos, muy buenas para mi gusto. Hay dos baños, uno en el primer piso y el otro en el segundo. Un living que es el más grande que la casa, si tuviera que adivinar cuantas personas caerían serian 16 sin ningún problema. También un sótano, donde se guardan muchos vinos u otras cosas.

En conclusión, es una casa muy grande como si fuera de una familia con una buena condición económica.

Al entrar a la casa vi el living junto a una persona sentada en un sofá viendo televisor. Era un hombre de a los 40 años tenía el pelo negro junto a unos ojos marrones y una piel morena. Llevaba un traje negro y una corbata roja, junto a unos pantalones negros con zapatillas del mismo color. Media unos 175cm un poco más alto que él.

Al poco rato, la persona se da cuenta de mi presencia poniendo una sonrisa.

"Shirou, ya terminaste de arreglar el televisor".

Asiento. "Si termine de hacerlo, Papa".

Mi padre asiente y vuelve a mirar el televisor, al parecer está viendo las noticias de ultima hora.

Mi padre se llama Ryo Kimura. Es un empresario de una compañía de Computadores de última generación. Principalmente venden computadores para gamers, como últimamente los juegos son la moda para las personas que nacieron en esta época las empresas se están aprovechando de eso.

Al parecer aun le faltan 30 minutos libres antes de ir a su trabajo. Por lo que me comento últimamente a estado muy estresado por la cantidad de demanda que le llega. Realmente debe ser duro.

Pero principalmente es porque llego un rival.

Desde hace poco los VR virtual real se han hecho muy famosos en los últimos años. Pero una noticia conmovió a toda la industria de los videojuegos y tecnología.

Kayaba Akihiko alguien que se volvió muy famoso en el último año gracias a su trabajo por crear un juego que llamo la atención al mundo.

Sword Art Online un juego Vrmmorpg. El primero de su tipo en el mundo VR muy realista. Muchas personas no creían que funcionara, pero cuando salió la versión beta hace unos meses todos quedaron callados ante la magnífica obra que pudo crear ese hombre.

Por supuesto que yo también lo probé, después de todo Zelretch me dijo que lo jugara antes de enviarme a este mundo.

Al principio nunca entendí por qué Zelrecht me lo recomendaría, especialmente si es un juego, después de todo, los juegos están hechos para divertir y nada más.

Eso era al principio, mientras pasaba mi vida en mi nueva familia, pero cuando salió la versión beta y ser uno de los elegidos, todo pensamiento anterior quedo borrado al instante.

Magnifico. Era lo único que podía decir.

Era tan real que casi no podía distinguir si estaba en un juego.

El tacto, el olfato, el gusto. Todo era tan real que casi creía que estaba en un sueño.

Ahora entiendo por qué Zelretch me recomendó jugarlo, sinceramente me alegro mucho haber probado la versión beta.

Pero si hablamos de jugabilidad, es muy parecidos a los mmorpg, pero la única diferencia es que está centrado en VR.

También los NPC casi podían hablar como nosotros los humanos, pero al parecer aún le falta mucho para que la IA pueda ser como nosotros, o tal vez nunca se podrá.

Pero lo que pudo hacer Kayaba, es algo que nadie puede negar en contra en decir que el juego es magnífico en muchos sentidos, Lo más seguro es que cuando salga el juego venderá mucho.

Por eso mi padre está preocupado, pero bueno, es su problema no el mío.

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, me dirijo a la cocina, para solo encontrarme a mi mama cocinando la cena.

Al parecer ella se da cuenta unos segundos ante mi presencia, ella se gira y me sonríe.

"Hola Hijo, descuida, ya llamé al vecino para que venga a coger el televisor".

Mi madre se llama Hana Kimura Tiene el pelo castaño junto a unos ojos verdes como las hojas de la primavera, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve con una copa B. Llevaba un delantal azul junto a una camisa que llega hasta las mangas de color azul junto a unos jeans celestes. Tiene la apariencia de alguien a los 30 años, pero en verdad tiene 42 años. Ella trabaja como profesora de Historia enseñando en una universidad muy prestigiosa en Tokio.

Asiento, salgo de la cocina dirigiéndome al baño, al llegar abro la puerta y me centro en el espejo que está al lado mío.

Me pongo en frente del espejo para ver mi apariencia.

Veo mi pelo Rojo que aún mantiene su color, junto a mis ojos dorados como la luz del atardecer, mi cuerpo se ve más joven que mi anterior vida, actualmente tengo 15 años midiendo unos 168cm. También mi cuerpo esta tonificado, pero a la vez no tanto como en mi vieja vida.

Aparecí con la apariencia de un niño de 7 años tumbado en la cama, al principio me pareció confuso, pero después de un rato pude comprender que reencarné en mi infancia.

Después de haber despertado me llegaron todos los recuerdos de esta vida, de mi familia y la cantidad de información sobre este mundo.

Al principio me provoco un gran dolor en la cabeza, con el paso de los segundos fue disminuyendo hasta no sentir ni un dolor, así que decidí ordenar mis pensamientos. Después de coordinarme decidí ir a dar un vistazo a mis padres para saber cómo se ven.

Al encontrarlos me sorprendió mucho como se ven, especialmente mi madre que se ve hermosa, pero no solo eso, si no, es que al fin tengo una madre.

En los años que viví con mi padre adoptivo en mi otra vida nunca tuve una madre o el cariño de un padre, ya que siempre se iba por algunos asuntos. Hasta que comprendí en la guerra del santo grial que era para salvar a Ilya.

Pero, la falta de amor maternal de una madre nunca lo había sentido.

Así que decidí desde ese día que intentaría ganar ese amor que nunca estuvo cuando era un niño.

También tengo unos hermanos pequeños una hermana de actualmente 13 años y un hermano de 12 años.

Al principio me sorprendí que tuviera hermanos y ser el mayor de ellos, pero cuando supe que tenía una hermana, me hizo recordar a Ilya, una hermana que nunca pensé que tendría en todos esos 10 años que viví con Kiritsugu. Casi me pongo a llorar al solo recordarla, a pesar de que pasaron poco tiempo, siempre la trato como si fuera una hermana suya.

Así que decidió que su hermana de este mundo la pasaría mayor parte con ella, para no volver a cometer el mismo error, y la protegería a cualquier costo.

Eso no quiere decir que dejara atrás a su hermano pequeño, no, también lo cuidara como su hermana, pero será un poco más cercano con ella.

Por cierto, se me olvido decirles sus nombres.

Mi hermana se llama Chika Kimura se parece casi igual a su madre, Tiene el pelo negro heredado por mi padre, pero solo eso heredo de él. Tiene los ojos verdes primavera de su madre junto a la piel blanca de la nieve. Tiene una altura de 155cm, a pesar de su corta edad es muy alta por su género. En la escuela es considerado un prodigio en las diferentes materias, especialmente en el área de humanidades. Lo más seguro es que lo heredo de su madre.

El más pequeño de los hermanos. Saito Kimura es un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes como su hermana mayor, pero no tan brillante. Tiene la altura de 153cm. Es el activo de la casa, gran parte del tiempo se la pasa jugando a la pelota o con su hermana, cuando tiene tiempo de sus estudios, también solemos jugar a las escondidas, gracias al espacio grande que tenemos en el patio.

Algunos dirían que son gemelos por las semejanzas que tienen cada uno, si no fuera por sus géneros diferentes.

Y al final yo el hermano mayor, como a la vez con la apariencia diferente a toda mi familia, por lo que recuerdo, antes estaba en un orfanato normal y corrientes, un día llegaron una pareja casada queriendo adoptar a un niño. Y bueno ya sabéis la historia.

Lo irónico, es que mi apellido de mi vieja vida se mantuvo en esta, al parecer cuando era un niño no quería que le cambiaran el apellido, mis futuros padres al ver mi mirada seria decidieron discutir sobre eso.

Duro una hora, donde mi apellido Emiya se conserva, pero con una condición en que debo llevar un segundo apellido al parecer.

Conduciendo al Shirou Emiya Kimura.

Sinceramente no me preocupa para nada al tener un segundo apellido.

Pero lo mejor fue después de eso.

Sonrío ante los buenos momentos que pase con su familia, Le agradezco mucho a Zelretch ante su amabilidad por darme una segunda oportunidad, y siempre estaré agradecido con él en toda su alma.

Pero hay una pregunta que siempre estuvo en mi mente desde que reencarne. ¿Por qué lo habrá ayudado, a pesar de que nunca se hayan conocido?. Sinceramente no lo comprendo hasta hoy día. Tal vez fue solo coincidencia lo que paso, o tal vez, me estuvo vigilando todo este tiempo.

Se estremece un poco al solo pensarlo, pero una parte de el dice que ni loco es la primera opción.

Pone una mano en la cabeza al sentir un dolor fuerte. Enserió, siento que ese nombre lo escuche en alguna parte, pero cada vez que recuerdo me duele la cabeza.

Suspiro y me olvido de inmediato del tema, no creo que sea tan importante, solo debo aprovechar mi nueva vida que me concedió.

Hasta que escucho la voz de mi madre.

"Hijo, está listo la cena".

Después de escuchar a mi madre escuchó un ruido en el baño, dirijo mi mirada a mi estomago que me pide comida.

Sonrió un poco saliendo del baño, dirigiéndome al living.

Al llegar vi a mis padres ya sentados en la silla comiendo una cazuela, me siento en una silla y cojo una cuchara, tomo un pedazo y me lo llevo a la boca.

No está mal. En si la comida está bien, y el tiempo que se estuvo cocinando también, Pero le faltaba unos cuantos toques para quedar mucho mejor.

Como si mi madre pudiera ver atreves de mí, me pregunta.

"¿Entonces hijo, como estuvo la comida?".

Mi mirada se dirige a mi madre, y le respondo con las más sinceras palabras.

"El sabor de la comida estaba muy rico, como también la suavidad del alimento, pero sentía que le faltaban uno condimentos, tal vez si le hubieras echado unas hojas otras cosas hubiera quedado aun mejor de lo que ya está".

Mi madre sonríe un poco, pero su cara dice lo contrario como si el algo dentro de ella empezara a destruirse. Suspira con desanimo.

"Aun no puedo llegar al nivel de Shirou-kun, siento que como madre falle en el arte de la cocina. Se le puede ver un aura oscura en su cabeza con la cabeza abajo.

Sonrió incomodo con una gota de sudor, entonces estamos haciendo eso de nuevo.

Todo empezó cuando tuve 8 año en este mundo, estaba leyendo unos libros de cocina para ver que nuevas recetas había, después de todo, son como 20 décadas avanzada a diferencia de mi vida anterior. Cuando encontré algunas que me interesaban fui a la cocina para probar. Al poco mi madre se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se preocupó, pero a la vez decidió probar la comida que hiso su hijo, al poco rato vi que mi madre quedo sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos junto a un destello de luz visibles. Al poco rato decidió que comparábamos quien hace la mejor comida, al final gane con una gran ventaja. Desde ese día mi madre siempre fui muy competitiva en el arte de la cocina.

Nadie me puede ganar en la cocina.

"Realmente eres malvado hijo, tu madre siempre fue muy orgullosa con su cocina, pero desde que la derrotaste ha estado muy desanimada en eso, como si su honor de madre se hubiera ido".

Sudo un poco, ¿realmente fue algo tan grave que afecto mucho a mi madre?.

"Pero dejando eso a un lado, Shirou, como van tus estudios".

"Me van bien, actualmente no tengo ningún problema con cada materia". Y eso es real, aunque un poco de trampa, ya que esas materias que están pasando en la escuela ya lo he visto en mi anterior vida, así que en si no tendré problemas hasta un futuro.

Mi padre sonríe satisfecho de que su hijo sea inteligente y no tenga problemas en los estudios. "Entonces, ya decidiste que vas hacer en el futuro".

"Aún no lo sé". Nunca lo había pensado si me preguntas, en mi anterior vida estaba obsesionado con ser un héroe de la justicia y salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles, ahorrando dinero atreves de mis trabajos, para algún día viajar alrededor del mundo cumpliendo mi sueño.

"Pero esta vez realmente no sé qué hacer, aun sigo queriendo salvar vidas y ser un héroe de la justicia, no es que ya no quiera, si no que ya no es tan grande la motivación.

Tal vez me convierta en un cocinero profesional y crear mi propio restaurante. Recuerdo que Iseei, Taiga y Sakura me lo decían a menudo, especialmente en mis habilidades en la cocina, decían que sería alguien muy famoso a nivel mundial.

Al principio nunca les tome atención ya que no era mi intención tener un restaurante o ser un chef profesional teniendo en cuenta que quería convertirme en un héroe. Pero desde que llegue a este mundo eso cambio un poco.

Tal vez lo vaya hacer en este mundo. Pero bueno, aun me queda tiempo para decidirlo, por ahora solo tengo que disfrutar mi juventud, otra vez.

"¿¡Otra vez lo mismo, cuanto van ya en estos años!?". Dejo atrás mis pensamientos y dirijo mi mirada a mi padre que dijo esas palabras, lo veo mirando a la televisión, así que también lo veo. Para que tan solo al poco rato tener una mirada vacía.

"En las ultimas noticias, han muerto 30 personas en un callejón en la parte sur de Tokio, por lo visto al parecer fueron acorralados y asesinados sin piedad junto a sus órganos expuestos y colgados por unas lanzas".

Se nos ve unas imágenes del callejón, había una gran cantidad de sangre en el piso como en las paredes, los cuerpos estaban envueltos en una capa blanca, mientras las lanzas tenían un rastro de sangre, pero sin nada de los órganos. A lo mejor lo sacaron para no ser expuestos para las personas que pasaban cerca del lugar.

Pude sentir una mirada oscura en el lugar, bueno, no le puede culparlos, esto ya no es un asesinato normal, no, ni siquiera es algo humano.

"Cada vez es más peor..." Pude escuchar a mi madre decirlo con un tono de disgusto, aunque también de miedo.

Esto empezó en el año 2014 una semana después que llegue a este mundo, comenzó con un asesinato de 4 personas en un edificio de una empresa normal en el centro de Tokio, la policía intento buscarlo, pero no encontraron nada, excepto por una nota.

Avenger.

Eso es lo que decía la nota, pero la policía no lo tomo como algo importante, si no, que lo dejaron como su apodo.

Las siguientes semanas fueron normales, hasta que de nuevo otro asesinato, pero esta vez de 10 personas, en un centro comercial en la noche, la policía fue de nuevo a investigar y se encontraron con la misma nota manchada de sangre. Avenger.

Y así siguieron los asesinatos de Avenger en diferentes partes de Tokio, algunas veces son mucho y otras pocos, lo máximo que mato, fueron 200 personas.

Hasta hoy en día no lograron capturarlo, y cuando ellos creían que ya lo tenían atrapado, morían sin piedad, nadie sabe cómo se ve, lo único que saben es que tiene un cuerpo echo de sombra, no, mejor dicho, ni siquiera tiene un cuerpo, aunque se ve como una persona, a la vez no es.

La gente tiene miedo de recorrer las calles en las noches, eso no quiere decir que tampoco teman en el día, ya que también hubo asesinatos de Avenger en plena luz del día.

MI padre se da cuenta de la atmósfera oscura de mí y especialmente de su esposa que cada vez se pone más peor, coge el control que está al lado suyo y apaga la tele.

"Dejemos eso de un lado". Dirige su mirada hacia mí, para después tener una breve sonrisa. Oh no...

"Entonces hijo mío". Apoya su cabeza en una mano. "Cuando traerás a tu novia".

Por unos segundos procese lo que dijo mi padre, para al poco rato mi cara se ponga roja.

"¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?!. ¡Papa porque preguntas eso!."

Mama cambia su cara a 180 grados y me mira con una mirada profunda junto a sus ojos destellando un brillo luminoso, como si el noticiero no hubiera pasado. Por cierto, esa mirada me dio un poco de miedo...

"Es cierto, hijo, cuando traerás a una mujer a casa, ya a estas alturas deberías tener a una en tus manos o tener un Haren, especialmente porque yo te ensayé a como conquistar a una mujer profesionalmente".

Suspiro ante lo que dice mi mama. "No, aun soy soltero, y antes que digas algo, no estoy interesado en tener una, por ahora". La última parte lo digo con un mormullo.

Mi madre hace un puchero. "¿Y por qué no estas interesado, no que a esta edad el amor entre jóvenes es normal para ambos sexos?".

-Eso dependería de los gustos mama, cada persona busca al indicado para sus preferencias o el que se lleve mejor, pero no siempre encontraras a la persona indicada para ti, entonces dejas el amor a un lado.

-También están los que no les interesa nada, o que no andan apurado en encontrar a una pareja. En esa estoy yo, no me preocupo en estar en una relación actualmente, prefiero por ahora centrarme en mis estudios y encontrar una posición en lo que debo hacer para el futuro.

Esos son mis pensamientos después de todo. Pero al ver mi madre pude ver que su cara no estaba conforme con lo que había dicho, no, mejor dicho, lo negaba totalmente.

"¡Hijo como puedes decir eso!, no lo permitiré para nada, todo ese esfuerzo que puse..."

Pero fue interrumpida por mi padre que puso una mano en su boca.

"Querida, por favor entiende lo que quiere decir nuestro hijo, no significa que no esté interesado en tener una relación, solo que no ha encontrado a la persona que encaja con sus gustos".

Vi como mi madre hacia una mueca como si aún no estuviera satisfecha, pero después suspira derrotada volviendo a comer la comida abandonada.

"Gracias padre". Le agradezco con un susurro. Mi padre asiente.

Después seguimos almorzando para que la comida ya no se enfriara, junto a una conversación agradable de una familia saludable.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar cojo los platos dirigiéndome a la cocina junto a mi madre para limpiar, ella hace un puchero como si estuviera diciendo que ella lavaría los platos. Al final renuncio dejando la limpieza a mi madre, ella pone una sonrisa y empieza a silbar animada.

Cuando llego al living vi a mi padre con un maletín en la puerta dando a suponer que ya debe ir al trabajo, él se da vuelta y me mira.

"Hijo puedes ir a buscar a tus hermanos del colegio".

Asiento comprendiendo que mi padre anda un poco apresurado y no tiene tiempo para buscarlos. Me doy la vuelta y cojo unas llaves que estaban en un cajón.

Me dirijo a la puerta y veo que mi padre no está, ya debe haberse ido, abro la puerta, pero antes de irme me doy la vuelta.

"Adiós mama".

"Adiós hijo".

Salgo para después cerrar la puerta y empezar a caminar dirigiéndome a una escuela especifica.

La escuela está un poco lejos de casa, pero no quiere decir que no puedas llegar caminando, toma como unos 40 minutos llegar a la escuela caminando, o tomar un transporte público.

Pero usualmente mis hermanos van caminando, ¿por qué?. Dicen que prefieren moverse que estar sentados sin hacer nada, especialmente el más menor.

Aunque para él, es por otra cosa.

Seguro que ellos van caminando para conversan entre sí, después de todo esos dos son tan inseparables del uno y otro, ambos se llevan tan bien que prefieren pasar más tiempos entre sí que tomar un bus.

Y ni hablemos cuando estoy yo con ellos, son tan pegajosos que parecen polillas en una lampara.

Sonrió un poco mientras cruzo la calle, ya me deben faltar 20 minutos para llegar.

Pero entonces, por qué debo ir a buscarlos si tampoco están tan lejos, bueno solo diré unas 2 palabras. Padres sobreprotectores.

(Salto del tiempo mágico)

* * *

Había un edificio grande frente a mí con 3 pisos, tenía un espacio no tan grande como lo tendría una escuela de preparatoria, peor lo suficiente para la cantidad de gente que está en este edificio.

Si, esta es la escuela secundaria que estudian mis hermanos. Académica mente es uno de los mejores que hay en el sector, yo antes estudiaba acá hace aproximada mente un año así que conozco muy bien donde se encuentra cualquier cosa y el cómo funciona.

Veo los estudiantes salen de la escuela dando indicio que las áreas escolares terminaron hoy día.

Si tengo que decir cómo fue mi vida secundaria en este mundo, seria normal, no hay mucha diferencia de como pase mi secundaria de mi viejo mundo al de este. Bueno si no tomamos la guerra del santo grial

Al poco rato pude ver 2 rostros familiares entre la multitud de estudiantes.

"¡Chika, Saito por aquí!".

Ambos hermanos se detienen sorprendidos al ser llamados, miran en los diferentes lugares buscando el origen del sonido. Hasta que me miran.

"¡Onni-chan!". Ambos hermanos corren alegres ante su hermano mayor. Este sonríe y abraza a ambos.

"Parecen muy animados a estas horas". Acaricia a ambos en las cabezas mientras el dúo sonríe.

"Pues claro que estaríamos animados, con solo saber que Onni-chan nos iba a buscar, nuestro ánimo subía al máximo". Exclamo Chika alegre.

"Es cierto. Dijo el más pequeño "Onni-chan es nuestra fuente de energía ante los duros días".

Se le puede ver una gota de sudor de Shirou ante la explicación de Saito.

"¿Eso quiere decir que lo pasaron duro hoy?". Pregunto Shirou ante lo que había dicho el pequeño.

La hermana suspira de cansancio, como si estuviera afirmando ante la pregunta de su hermano mayor.

"Realmente no quiero hablar sobre eso siendo sincera, pero solo diré algunas cosas. Pasamos **TODO** el día asiendo exámenes prácticos y no preguntes porque, ni siquiera nos lo dijeron, solo nos dijo que era para ver nuestras habilidades y esas cosas".

Shirou frunce el ceño, No recordaba que hicieran eso cuando aún estaba estudiando en esta escuela, no, mejor dicho, que nunca nos hicieron pasar por eso. Aun que sabe que la educación actual en Japón es muy dura nunca nos hizo hacer ese nivel, Ni siquiera en su vieja vida.

"Creía que iba a morir con toda esa cantidad de pruebas, ni siquiera pude jugar con mis amigos por el cansancio mental que teníamos, ni los demás estudiantes de las escuelas hicieron algo". Exclama Saito con un suspiro.

"¡Espera, **TODA** la escuela hizo lo mismo!". Grita sorprendido Shirou. Si lo que dijo mi hermano es cierto, entonces todos los estudiantes tuvieron que pasar todo el día escolar haciendo esos exámenes que a lo mejor eran muy difíciles. ¡Pero que le paso a esta escuela cuando se fue!.

Shirou deja esos pensamientos cuando le llego una idea.

"¿Entonces, para olvidar todo esto, por que no vamos por unos helados"?.

La cara de los hermanos paso a ser a uno de cansado a animado, y juraba que se veían destellos en sus ojos.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii".

* * *

"¡Es muy rico!" Dijeron los dos Hermanos mientras comían sus helados que eran muy parecidos, o, mejor dicho, eligieron lo mismo, ambos estaban comiendo un helado de chocolate junto con fresa.

Actualmente nos encontramos en una heladería que es muy famosa en esta parte de Tokio, Se encuentra cerca de un centro comercial muy poblado cada día.

A la vez está muy cerca de la escuela así que no tuvimos que caminar mucho para llegar acá, tuvimos suerte para mi sorpresa que al llegar no hubiera mucha gente en la heladería, ya que usualmente siempre esta lleno a estas horas del día

Ahora mismo nos encontramos dirigiéndonos a casa después de conseguir unos helados.

"Onni-chan, porque no te compraste un helado". Pregunto inocente su hermano mientras seguía comiendo su helado.

"Por qué no lo necesitaba, solo me conformo que ustedes estén felices." Sinceramente no quería comer un helado, después de haber almorzado hace una hora.

"Muhh, Onni-chan, también debes divertirte comiendo un helado". Mire a Chika que estaba enojada y hacia un puchero, pero como aún era una niña se veía adorable.

Shirou se ríe un poco" Entonces para la próxima compraremos helados los tres juntos y jugaremos unos cuantos juegos".

Después de decir eso ambos hermanos celebran de que su Onni-chan vaya a pasar más rato con ellos.

Después de dejar a sus hermanos en casa, se fue caminando hasta una parada de buses, se sentó en el banco mientras escuchaba una música esperando el bus que debe tomar.

Después de que llegara el bus que andaba esperando le pago al chofer y se sentó en un asiento vacío.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos mientras miraba a la ciudad de Tokio, aunque paso mucho tiempo en esta ciudad, aun no lo deja de sorprender de lo grande y tecnológico que se veía ni siquiera la parte de Fuyuki más avanzada podía compararse con Tokio. Aun que bueno pasaron como casi 2 décadas así que la diferencia de tecnología era muy grande.

Cuando el bus llego a la parada que esperaba, se baja y camina a una calle especifica.

Mientras seguía caminando en la calle a una dirección especifica miraba a la gente, podía ver el temor en sus ojos cuando caminaban, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Avenger.

Después de todo quien no tendría miedo de un asesino psicópata que anda aun suelto, y además no se a encontrado ni siquiera una pista de por lo menos donde se esconde.

Suspira, si fuera mi yo anterior antes de que la guerra del santo grial terminar, habría buscado al criminal y lo hubiera llevado a la justicia. Pero como no es lo mismo de antes no lo haría.

¿Pero por qué?, bueno el primer punto es que no quiero poner a mi familia en peligro al intentar buscar al asesino ya que mi mayor temor es que el mismo asesino mate a mi familia o a aunó de ellos, y es lo único que no quiero que pase, el segundo es que mis padres no me dejarían, casi siempre cuando salgo ellos me dicen a donde voy y yo les tengo que siempre decir a donde, como a la vez tener que responder a sus mensajes de cuando volvería y esas cosas. El tercer punto es que si fuera a buscarlo no sabría donde esta, usualmente tendría que ir a donde usualmente se cometen los asesinatos, pero como lo haría si ni siquiera la policía sabe donde esta y que a la vez sus asesinatos son muy aleatorios para determinar en donde podría estar.

Así que no me molesto en hacer en eso, pero aun así me enoja en que no pueda hacer nada, tengo el poder de derrotarlo en un instante, pero no se donde demonios se encuentra o que hacer. Si hay algo que aprendí en la guerra del santo grial, es que no debo lanzarme como un maldito suicida al frente sin pensar en las consecuencias en que me metería si no tengo un plan por lo menos.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que justo paso una persona al lado mío.

"Por fin nos encontramos héroe".

Salgo de mis pensamientos sorprendido para darme la vuelta, para solo encontrarme con nada.

Shirou mira confundido a todos los dados buscando a la fuente de voz, pero no lo encuentra en ningún lado, como si hubiera desaparecido de la nada. Intenta recordar cómo se veía, pero nada, no recuerda cómo se veía la persona, al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba.

Al poco rato huele algo, para solo darle ganas de vomitar, ¡Ese olor de nuevo!, El mismo olor que la otra vez, antes de que fuera absorbido por un hoyo negro en su vieja vida. Si, ese mismo olor a maldad, un mal que quiere destruir toda la vida que alberga la tierra para solo dejarlo en un infierno.

Shirou empieza a ponerse nervioso, pero que esta pasando, acaso esa persona tiene que ver con ese olor, si, es muy obvio que el tiene que ver con eso, pero eso significa que alguien de su viejo mundo esta acá, pero como habrá llegado en primer lugar, ¿será por Zelretch?.

Sacude su cabeza de lado, no hay tiempo de pensar en eso, primero debo ir al lugar que quería ir, y después de que termine iré a casa y pensare en la situación que recién me paso.

Así, Shirou siguió su camino.

* * *

Al frente suyo se encontraba un edificio que lo podrías llamar un lugar de pasar el rato, Solo tenia un piso con el techo de color cabe y las murallas de color naranja, tenía un letrero arriba que Decía Dicey Café, Entro al poco rato

Adentro había una barra que lo puedes encontrar en muchos barres, unas 4 mesas que estaban alrededor del lugar junto a unos adornos del lugar.

En si el lugar es muy tranquilo, y a él le agrada.

Al frente había un mostrador con una persona, Era muy alto, tiene la piel morena con unos ojos café, es calvo con una barba peculiar.

Ese era Andrew Gilbert Mills, el dueño de esta tierna y mi jefe.

Nota mi llegada y sonríe. "Llegaste un poco más temprano de lo normal Shirou."

Hago una media sonrisa rascando un poco mi pelo. "Bueno, estaba por ahí cerca, así que decidí aprovechar llegar antes que caminar de nuevo el mismo camino."

Andrew asiente, me dirijo a unas de las sillas al frente del mostrador sentándome.

" ¿Quieres café con unos dulces?".

Asiento con la cabeza.

Andrew se fue a preparar el café junto con los bocadillos, mientras que yo cojo el control remoto que estaba cerca prendiendo la tele que estaba en una de las esquinas.

Mientras busco algo interesante en los canales, empiezo a recordar la primera vez que conocí esta tienda y a Andrew.

Hace 2 años andaba paseando por el lugar buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo, ¿por qué estuve buscando uno? Bueno una de las cosas es que quería empezar a ahorrar dinero para comprar cosas que quería y a la vez para el futuro, a la vez no quería siempre pedir dinero a mis padres, ya que prefería que ellos los gastaran para cosas que ellos quisieran y a la familia. Pero bueno al principio intente convencer a mis padres sobre estar en trabajo en medio tiempo, obviamente mis padres rechazaron al principio, pero cuando más insistía logre que ellos aceptaran, pero con una condición, que ellos verían si el trabajo era bueno para el o no.

Así que fui a ver diversos trabajos, pero obviamente ninguno fue aceptado por mis padres ya que ellos decían que no eran apto para su edad y cuidado.

Pasaron 2 meses mientras aun intentaba encontrar un trabajo, hasta que vi en un callejón una tienda, me hacer que para ver y vi el letrero que decía Dicey Café, al poco rato vi que había un papel en uno de los muros donde contrataban a 1 persona.

Decidí entrar y vi que el lugar era grande y a la ve relajante, vi a una persona morena realmente gigante, algo que me sorprendió, pero bueno, he visto a tipos más grandes que él.

Me acerqué y le dije que quería trabajar en su negocio.

Al principio el dudo, pero cuando le contaba las cosas que podía hacer el empezó a interesarse, así que decidió probarme y hiciera unos cuantos dulce y café.

Así que lo preparé y le mostré el plato, al poco que probo el dulce quedó asombrado y siguió comiéndolo, después de acabarlo todo probo el café y sabes que, también quedó impresionado.

El dijo que estaba sorprendido que pudiera hacer este nivel de comida.

Después dijo que pase la prueba y podía trabajar acá. Le Conté que mis padres siempre supervisaban si el lugar que iba a trabajar era seguro y apto para mí, el acepto de buena gana.

Al poco minutos que les mande un mensaje a mis padres, ellos llegaron con el auto que teníamos, al principio cuando entraron inspeccionaron el lugar para después hablar con el jefe que tenia al lado.

Después de unas conversaciones que tuvieron ellos decidieron que iba a trabajar acá. Suspire de alivio ya que en si realmente quería trabajar acá, especialmente la atmósfera de tranquilidad que emergía del sitio.

Así pase los dos años trabajando en esta tienda pasando por muchas experiencias curiosas, especialmente por el enamoramiento de Andrew con una clienta.

Al final termine invitado a la boda de ellos do, y debo decir que lo pase divertido.

Un ruido interrumpe mis pensamientos giro a mi izquierda para ver a Andrew con el café y los dulces, los dejo en la mesa y cogí un dulce llevándomelo a la boca.

"Entonces, estas preparado para el día de mañana" Dijo Andrew mientras bebía su propia taza de Café.

" Obvio, Espere por un buen rato para que por fin saliera la versión completa, ya tengo muchas ganas de jugarlo".

Si, mañana por fin se podrá jugar a Sword art Online pero ya oficial, siendo sincero espero por un buen rato para que por fin saliera, después de jugar a la versión beta, realmente quería jugarlo de nuevo.

"Bueno yo ya lo compré ayer, ¿y tu?".

"Por muy extraño que parezca e, me lo dieron gratis los desarrolladores"

"¿Enserio?" Dijo sorprendido Andrew, como si no esperar mi respuesta.

"Si no fue hace como dos días que recibí un correo electrónico de la empresa, donde me dieron una copia del juego gratis."

"Mnnn" Puso una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba. "¿No será porque fuiste uno de los pocos que llego a uno de los pisos más avanzados?".

Se ríe entre dientes. "No lo creo, ni siquiera llegue al piso 10, no como un jugador con el nombre Kirito."

"¿Kirito?, nunca escuche ese nombre en la beta."

. "Bueno, digamos que no le gusta llamar mucha la atención, solo lo supe gracias a que Argo que me lo dijo, obviamente le tuve que pagar por su tipo de negocio.

"Bueno, si fue Argo no me sorprendería, después de todo ella siempre tiene información de cualquier cosa."

Asiento y sigo tomando mi tasa de café, callo un silencio cómodo entre nosotros, siempre es así mientras pasamos el rato entre nosotros mientras esperábamos a los clientes, Pero ese silencio se rompe cuando pienso en algo.

"¿Vas a poder jugar a la apertura?."

Andrew asiente "Mi esposa fue tan generosa que dejo poder jugarlo mientras ella supervisa el lugar."

Shirou silba sorprendido. "Tu esposa es muy generosa para que puedas jugar a la apertura, seguro que muchos chicos tendrían envidia que tuvieras una mujer como ella."

" Fueno si abres un restaurante, bar o cafetería, tal vez tengas la posibilidad de lograr encontrarte una mujer como mi esposa y que amara por toda la vida."

"Yare, yare, tal vez en algún futuro lo pruebe."

Shirou se detiene un segundo. ¿Acaba de hablar como Archer?.

Shirou se maldice mentalmente de Archer y no se da cuenta que empiezan a entrar los clientes, Andrew me ve que no reacciono, así que decide mover mi hombro.

Salgo de mis pensamientos Para ver que Andrew apuntaba a las mesas, me doy vuelta y veo que ya hay clientes esperando su orden.

Me levanto dirigiéndome a tomar la orden.

Un día normal en su trabajo.

* * *

Después de que termino su trabajo se despidió de Andrew para después dirigirse a su casa.

Tardo unos 20 minutos para llegar a su casa. Cuando entro vio que ya llego su padre y estaba viendo la serie The Witcher junto a mama, ellos me vieron después y me saludaron junto a una conversación.

Después de tener un breve intercambio salí al patio para mirar al cielo, Apenas había estrellas ante al solitario cielo nocturno junto a una luna llena. Extraña un poco Fuyuki ya que se notaban más la estrellas que Tokio, pero bueno, es esa una de las diferencias de la capital y una ciudad en pleno modernización junto a la falta de contaminación.

Se da vuelta y entra al almacén, cerrando la puerta se dirige al medio de la habitación, se sienta en el suelo cruzando las piernas.

Cierra los ojos alzando el brazo hacia adelante.

**Iniciar el concepto de creación.**

Desde que llego a este mundo se sintió asombrado a la cantidad de prana que había en el ambiente, si lo tuviera que compara era como 4 veces más fuerte. A lo mejor por la falta de presencia de Gaia y Alaya.

**Definición de la estructura básica.**

Aun que dejando de lado la sorpresa de prana, le molesto que tuviera que despertar de nuevo sus circuitos mágicos, pero por lo menos, esta vez no cometería el mismo error que su vieja vida.

**Duplicación de los materiales de construcción.**

Le costo como 2 meses poder despertar sus circuitos mágicos, cuando pude lograrlo sentí un gran alivio, después de todo fue muy difícil poder hacerlo, si no fuera por que Tohsaka le contó un poco de eso, tal vez nunca hubiera podido lograrlo.

**Imitando la técnica de elaboración.**

En los próximos años entreno en las únicas áreas que podía hacer en Magecraft, Refuerzo y Proyección.

**Fortalecimiento con la experiencia.**

Cuando entrenaba al principio me costo mucho en intentarse hacer el refuerzo, pero con el paso del tiempo logre dominarlo, no, mejor dicho, lo llevo a un nuevo nivel, logrando que objetos normales puedan aguantar unos cuantos cortes de noble phantasm.

**La reproducción de los años acumulados.**

También paso lo mismo con la proyección, aunque este también tuvo su mejora la producción de noble phantasm siempre le había costado una cantidad grande de prana para poder proyectarlo, pero con el paso del tiempo proyectando muchos Noble phantasm y la concentración de imaginarlos, logro que el costo del prana disminuyera y ni hablemos de los códigos místicos o los normales que aparecen instantáneamente.

**Superando todos los procesos de fabricación.**

Si estuviera Tohsaka acá a lo mejor estaría orgullosa y sorprendida al nivel que había llegado con su magia.

**"Trace On".**

En sus manos repentinamente aparecieron partículas de luz azul alrededor de la mano, poco a poco empezaron a moverse dando una forma de espada para solo repentinamente apareciera una luz dorada. Al rato esa luz se desvaneció dejando ver a una espada dorada, Caliburn.

Esta espada tiene una leyenda muy fuerte, se decía que si una persona podía sacar la espada de las rocas se convertiría en el rey de Inglaterra destinado a sacar a los invasores y lograr unir a la nación.

Y esa persona no fue más o menos que Arturo, o, mejor dicho, Artoria.

Mira fijamente a la espada recordando a Saber su fiel compañero en la gran guerra del santo grial. Siempre le gustaba proyectar a Caliburn o Excalibur, (aunque este último le cuesta mucho) ya que le traía buenos momentos con ella.

Le llega un recuerdo sobre lo que le sucedió hace unas horas, hace una mueca de disgusto al recordar "otra vez" el olor.

Frunce el ceño ante la persona que había pasado a su lado, ¿quién podía ser el?, ¿realmente es alguien de su mundo?, ¿pero cómo?, solamente Zelretch sería capaz de hacer eso, creo..., pero si fuera el entonces por qué lo habría mandado al mismo mundo suyo Pero lo más importante...

_"Al fin nos encontramos héroe"_

No sabe por qué, pero esas palabras realmente le decían a él.

Shirou suspira cansado, mejor me voy a dormir, después de todo mañana podre ya jugar a ese juego.

Sale del almacén entrando a su casa, se dirige a su habitación y abre la puerta.

No hay nada interesante en su habitación si te preguntas. (flojera del autor)

Se quita la ropa, poniéndose su pijama, se acuesta en la cama y duerme.

ZzZzZzz

* * *

Shirou abre los ojos para ver que ya había amanecido, mira al reloj que tenia al lado suyo y ve que son las 8 de la mañana.

Se da cuenta que no escucha nada en su casa, al parecer aún están durmiendo.

Mira al NerveGear que estaba en su escritorio, Shirou sonríe, que bueno que hoy no tengo clases así podre aprovechara jugar, ya a estas horas debió abrir el juego.

Se levanta para coger el NerveGear, se acerca a la cama y lo conecta al encendedor cercano que está un poco lejos de su cama, se pone el casco mientras se acuesta en la cama.

Antes de que pueda iniciar sesión siente un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, pero lo ignora, después de todo están jugando a un juego inofensivo, no pasaría nada malo.

¿Verdad?.

Deje de lado mis pensamientos para decir solo unas palabras.

**"¡Link Start!."**

* * *

**Y bueno este es el final espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :b**

**Ahora bien e tenido unos cuantos problemas a como llamare a Shirou en el juego.**

**Tenia dos ideas**

**Llamarlo Shirou o Emiya.**

**Aun estoy en conflicto.**

**Ya que si lo llamo Emiya lo más seguro es que en un futuro le recordaran a un tal Archer, y sufrira en todo el maldito juego, hasta que muera o salga vivo. (me gustaría verlo sufrir .w.)**

**Oh Shirou para ser una Asuna 2.0. **

**Oh los dos juntos :v.**

**Bueno nos vemos .w.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola.**

* * *

Veía solo oscuridad en mi visión, no había ni una pista de otro color en el lugar en que me tenían que no sea el mismo negro. Pero, eso es solo al principio, ya que el contorno comenzó a cambiar de color, poco a poco el color negro iba a desaparecer, mientras que el entorno era uno a más claro, como el blanco. El proceso solo duro como un minuto, volviendo al negro al color blanco, después de ese momento, una pantalla apareció en frente de mi vista.

**Ingrese el correo y contraseña. Para poder unirse al juego Sword ** **Art Online.**

Después de leer el texto encontrado, otra pantalla abajo del que había leído, tenía las palabras como número y otras cosas. Decidí escribir mi correo como contraseña, después de escribirlo aprieto confirmar.

El cuadro donde antes estaba el correo como la contraseña desapareció para solo dejar ver un círculo girando, o el mismo símbolo de carga que se ve muy a menudo en internet. Duro solo unos segundos.

**Cuenta confirmada, es un gusto que haya llegado de vuelta Shirou Emiya desde la beta, esperemos que con el contenido que acordemos y el arreglo de errores puedan recibirlo.**

Yo asiento, aún que solo lo imagino, ya que no puedo sentir si realmente tengo un cuerpo, lo único que puedo hacer algo, son las manos trasparentes que están a mi vista.

**Como sabrás jugador, desde que se inició el juego oficial, toda la información de la beta ha sido borrada, volviendo a empezar desde cero, eso quiere decir que empezarán desde el primer piso**

Al escuchar la explicación de la IA, no me sorprendía, ya que había visto desde el foro principal del juego.

**También todas las cuentas de los jugadores beta, el avatar, un sido eleminado. Eso quiere decir que solicitarán crear otro personaje al iniciar el juego. **  
**Sabemos que está decidido no es muy agradable para los que juegan en el juego en la beta, así que decidimos entre el equipo que daríamos unos regalos a ustedes por el apoyo que hicieron cuando juegan en la versión beta.**

Bueno eso es un alivio ya la vez algo que me esperaba, aún que me da un poco de molestia al sable que todo mis progresos fueron fueron a la basura. Pero esto también puede ser beneficioso, ya que ahora se puede hacer y que misiones o lugares pueden ir. Bueno, solos los pisos que se, claro está.

Con todo dicho esperemos que se la pasé bien jugador.

Al final, el texto desapareció para solo después de ver qué apareció una pantalla gigante.

_**Creación de personaje.**_

Después de leerlo, tuve que pensar que tipo de personaje iba a crear.  
Sabía que serías un hombre, ya que me ibas a sentir más cómodo personalmente, pero la apariencia ya vendría siendo lo difícil, ya que podrías hacer el mismo personaje que hice en la beta, hacer uno nuevo, o podría hacer de mi mismo .. .

Lo último no sería ni de lejos, así que lo descarto sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora con uno menos tenía dos opciones, la del beta o algo nuevo.  
Después de lo que tuvimos unos 10 minutos al final decidir qué sería la del beta

Librándose de ese pequeño problema empezar a crear a mi personaje.

Solo fueron unos minutos y ya tuve un personaje creado a lo que fue en la beta.  
Tenía el cabello negro corto hasta la frente, los ojos eran de color ámbar como los míos, los medios de comunicación 170 cm de altura, una vista simple no era flaco pero tampoco era gordo, era un equilibrio perfecto que le gustaba, tenía una camisa negro con una combinación roja, tenía unos pantalones marrones y los zapatos del mismo color. Había una cuerda envuelta en mi pecho que sujetaba la espada, que estaba en mi espalda. Al final apreté el botón aceptar.

Ahora solo queda el último paso antes de poder unirme al juego. El nombre uno  
de los elementos muy importantes cuando creas un personaje o cuenta de un lugar, ya que usualmente son lo que te llevamos en toda tu historia, aún que hay algunos en los que puedes cambiar, pero esas son muy muy bajos de encontrar, lo difícil no es el nombre, lo difícil es encontrar el nombre no está ocupado, y eso es uno de los mayores dolores de cabezas, en los juegos en línea como el MMORPG. Pero en esta oportunidad lo tengo fácil ya que recién había sido abierto este juego, así que no había tenido muchos problemas.

Empezar a pensar un nombre que podría ser bueno. Me vinieron a la mente muchos como nombres de personajes famosos, algunos de libros, otros de diferente idioma. Etc. Pero al final ninguno me convencia para el personaje, hasta que pensé que podría ser el de la beta, pero lo descarto, por que realmente no me gustó como puse el nombre, y ya pensé cambiar el nombre del avatar cuando llegó la versión oficial del juego.

Me molestó al no encontrar un nombre que me gustara,  
Hasta que me llega un pensamiento, ¿Porque no usar el mío?

Fue un pensamiento que me había llegado a la cabeza por tanto pensar, hasta podría considerarlo ...

Pero no, no lo useía, ya que en si no tiene sentido, por qué pondría mi nombre en un juego, mejor dicho, quién pone su nombre en un juego en línea. En mi tiempo de jugar videojuegos nunca encontré a alguien o ver un nombre que podría ser de la persona, siempre me gustaría que los mismos nombres sean extraños o vinieran de otras fuentes.

Dejando esa idea de un lado vi mi apellido que siempre me acompaña en toda mi vida. Emiya, si, podría encajar muy bien, hasta me gusta mucho. Al final decidí que con ese nombre me quedaría.

Escribo Emiya en el espacio y acepte.

Después de eso, el mundo comenzó a cambiar, aparecieron muchas letras como códigos ante mi vista. Iba tan rápido que apenas podía verlo, hasta que se detuvo.

**Procedimiento completo, entrando al juego Sword ** **Art Online.**

Al fin llegó el momento donde volvería a entrar a este juego con nuevos contenidos y una gran aventura que me espera.

Y al final desapareció de este espacio.

* * *

Sentí como una ventisca de viento pasaba sobre mi cara, y como una gran luz iluminaba mi vista. Sentí un gran dolor en mis pupilas al sentir la luz en mis ojos, como si no hubiera salido de la cueva por semanas. Puse mi brazo enfrente de mis ojos mientras intentaba acostumbrarme a mi vista ante la luz.

Tuve que esperar como unos minutos para por fin poder ver más mejor, bajo mi brazo y la luz como el mundo se enfrenta a mis ojos, aún me molestaba pero por lo menos difícil ver con claridad el entorno donde me afecta.

Una vista simple podría ver un espacio grande que se verá a mi alrededor, el segundo que vi fueron personas que caminaron alrededor de mí mientras conversaban, otros estaban mirando alrededor de suyos con una expresión de sorpresa. No podría culparlos, así fue la primera vez que puse este lugar cuando entre en la beta, y aún seguía siendo lo. Una vista simple de todo el lugar parecía tan real, casi no se podía diferenciar si esto era realmente artificial o era una sola ilusión de nuestro cerebro, pero nada de eso, esto es era real, una de las razones por la que Sword Art Online tenía mucha fama, era lo realista que era, era tan realista que daba mil patadas a cualquier otro juego que exista. Esta es la magia del NerveGear, algo que ningún otro dispositivo Vr podría igualarlo.

Mirando más detalles a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que está en medio de un suelo de mármol, y era muy grande, dando media vuelta me encontré con una estructura de tal vez 20 cm más, se encuentra en la parte profunda del piso de mármol y sin duda llamaba mucha la atención para cualquiera que pasara.

Dejando de prestar la atención del monumento, me fijo en los edificios que estaban alrededor de mi, me di cuenta que rodeaba el lugar de inicio, las estructuras estaban hechas de madera principalmente, algo diferente de la actualidad que se usaba otro tipo, el diseño era idéntico al tipo de construcción europea, pero de una era muy antigua, la edad media.

No me sorprendió que tuvieran un diseño occidental, por lo que es algo casi común encontrarlo en estos tipos de juegos como el MMORPG, aún así podrían ser algunos. Ser alguna excepción. Pero tampoco soy un experto sobre videojuegos o no es jugado a muchos para dar algún punto.

Hasta ahora por lo poco que vi, todo era igual a la beta del juego, el lugar de inicio, las estructuras, el espacio. Etc.

Pero eso era solo el principio del juego, aún me falta recorrer. Lo que podría tener este piso y tal vez algún secreto oculto, nueva mafia, misiones, etc. Y los otros 99 pisos que aún faltan por recorrer. Una gran emoción comienza a recorrer en mis venas como en mi cuerpo, estaba con mucha emoción por comenzar este juego y sabía que no me decepcionaria.

Mira por segunda vez a los jugadores para ver si tuvieron llegados más o ver sus reacciones. Y realmente habían todavía más lo normal, algo que no me sorprendía, ya que no recuerdo mal, habían vendido como máximo 10.000 copias por el primer día y creo que no iban a ver más por un tiempo. Me fijé que la reacción de la gente era igual que vi antes, sin duda deben ser nuevos, pero hubieron algunos que no lo eran, como si ya hubieran visto. Si hubiesen pensado, serian sin duda personas que habían jugado a la versión beta del mismo juego. Me fijé en las apariencias que habían elegido como el genero. Y me di cuenta que todo eran regulares y no tan sobresalientes. La mayoría eran hombres algo que realmente no me sorprende, pero después me fijé que habían unas cuantas mujeres, algunos que me habían perdido. Curioso pero no me lo tomé al instante, podría ser mujeres de verdad que quisieron jugarel juego y no me sorprendería, especialmente cuando conozco a una que también jugo en la versión beta. Mirando a los avatar de las mujeres que habían, muchas eran también muy simples. Hasta que me enfoque en una que me llamó la atención, tuve la piel blanca con el cabello Castaño largo y ojos avellana apareció que tenía mi misma edad en la realidad real, al parecer una capa roja y capucha que cubría toda su parte superior y una falda roja junto a unas botas de color negro. "Ella" estaba con una mirada de sorpresa como las demás personas, dándome un sentido que también es "nueva" en el juego. Realmente me sorprendió mucho su apariencia, era muy real que podría decir que era algo que podías ver en la realidad real,

Al final decidí dejarla de mirar para que nadie pensará en una idea equivocada, o empezar ya rumores no muy adecuados ya en el primer día del juego, y realmente no tengo las ganas de empezar con el pastel equivocado.

Así que decidirá recorrer la ciudad del inicio para ver si han cambiado algo con esta versión completa o si han ampliado. Empezar a caminar en las calles mientras miraba a mi alrededor viendo los diferentes edificios, como a la vez a las personas que me vieron en el camino, que estaban en las tiendas de armas, suministros, ropas, etc. En esas les atendían un señor o señora comportamientos de la tienda, sonreía con amabilidad y López preguntaba que vinieron, sus expresiones y habla, eran humanos. Pero no lo era, no eran humanos, sino que son una IA, puede parecer imposible, pero era real, pueden hablar, mostrar emociones y cambios faciales, algo que no había visto en otro lugar. Pero aún así, está aún limitado, pueden ser todo lo posible igual a nosotros, pero no tienen mucha libertad,

¿Pero entonces cómo podríamos diferenciarnos de los jugadores de la IA una vista simple? La pregunta en si es muy fácil, solo con mirar para en la parte superior de la cabeza se podrá en ingresar algo flotando en la cabeza que t jefa un color verde. Si lo ti me es un jugador, aún así el color del mar podría variar de unas condiciones, pero eso es otra cosa que no creo que vea en el primer día del juego. Pero volviendo al tema, si no tiene ese signo en su cabeza, entonces es una IA.

Realmente ese elemento es muy útil y ahorraría muchos problemas que tendrían los jugadores, esta opción estaba en la beta y era reconfortante. Y me alegro que aún siga esa opción en la versión oficial, algo que me relaja mucho, ya que antes había cometido errores porcino darme cu nta de esa opción. Si no fuera por Andrew que me ayudaría en ese problema, mientras él se reía de mi error, lo más seguro es lo que podría hacer eco el pago en la beta.

Hablando de Andrew si no recuerdo se iba a conectar unas horas, junto a sus amigos de la beta, sus amigos los había conocido en la misma beta y siempre íbamos juntos en las misiones o en unas mazmorras, si son personas de buenas ondas y yo llevo muy bien con ellos como ellos a mi algo, que me alegra mucho

Pardapedo dos veces y me doy cuenta que ya no estoy en el mismo lugar, si no me encuentro al frente de la salida de la ciudad. Me dejó sorprendido ya que no me había fijado donde estaba caminando y como no me choque con alguien en el camino o como llegue hasta aquí. Pero eso es lo menos que me debe preocupar por ahora mejor dicho, esto es bueno para mí así me ahorro un viaje hasta aquí, tuve ganas de explorar el primer piso y por fin empezar ya con este juego.

Aún así no salgo, ya que un pequeño recuerdo me llega a la mente, miro a mi izquierda y me encuentro viendo una guardia que se encuentra al lado de la salida, arriba en su cabeza tendrá un signo "!". Tenía una mirada preocupada. Me acerco al guardia. A unos cuantos pasos el se da cuenta y mí mira fijamente, hasta que llego frente a él.

Me presento amablemente. "Buenos días señor, puedo saber por qué está preocupado".

Puedo ver la expresión del guardia es de inseguridad pero final suspira y me mira. "Lo que pasa es la últimamente hubieron muchos ataques de jabalís en las carreteras y roban toda la comida que contiene. Y fue así por muchas semanas, mandamos soldados de escolta para prevenir y defender a los carros, pero no son los afectados como para poder proteger y siempre mueren ".

Asiento con lo que me dijo, así que tenía una ceja. "Entiendo la situación pero si es así por qué no fueron eliminados a unos pocos jabalíes".

El guardia hace una mueca, parece no estar muy feliz. "La razón por la que no empezamos a disminuir su población es por qué no tenemos a nadie que pueda hacer ese trabajo ni guardias o cazadores, todos estamos muy justos en nuestros propios problemas, y que apenas podemos enfrentarnos a esta situación"

"Entonces si nadie puede hacerlo, yo lo haré". Lo digo sin dudarlo ni un momento. El guardia me mira sorprendido por eso.

"¡Muchas gracias viajero! Realmente le agradezco por su apoyo. Tendrás una recompensa por eliminar algunos de esas bestias".

Yo solo asiento ante el guardia animado. Hasta que me parece una pantalla en mis ojos

**Nueva misión. **  
**"Eliminar un problema animal". **  
**Recompensa **  
**300 Col. **  
**100 Exp.**

El mensaje desaparece después de unos segundos. Me despido del guardia y me dirijo a la salida.

* * *

Me demoré como unos 10 minutos al llegar a un lugar de esta llanura donde hubieran una cantidad buena de estos jabalís.

Miro a mi alrededor y mi encuentro a unos pocos jabalis donde su pelaje era azul y unos ojos rojos. Estaban caminando alrededor del ambiente sin hacer nada, yo solo sonrió.

Empiezo a desvainar mi espada que era corta, comienzo a acercarme a ellos por unos pasos. Dirijo un poco mi mirada a mi salud que estaba arriba en la izquierda de mi visión, vi que tenía 250 de vida. Devuelvo mi mirada a los jabalís que ya se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia y empezaron a venir contra mi, eran unos 6, casi todos eran de nivel 1 excepto uno que era lvl 3, pero ese no sería un problema para mí.

Curvo un poco mi cadera y se paró mis piernas a unos pocos centímetros. Me concentro y me relajo aun mirando a mis oponentes, la espada que estaba en mi mano arrepentidamente comienza a brillar de un color azul, los jabalís parecen no haber notado ese hecho y solo estaban mirando a mi con sus ojos sanguíneos.

La espada al final se vuelve completamente de un color azul, pero solo el filo tenía ese color.

"Horizontal..."

Después de mormurar esa palabra, en un movimiento arrepentido, cargó contra el jabalí a una velocidad rápida. El jabalí que me dirigía que era el más cercano que los demas, se sorprendió de mi repentina embestida, intento esquivar, pero fue en vano cuando mi espada lo alcanza haciendo un corte horizontal en su cuerpo. El jabalí grita de dolor, pero solo duró unos segundos cuando todo su cuerpo se desvaneció en fragmentos.

Los jabalís que miraron el momento quedaron sorprendidos de que muriera, cuando atacaron a un hermano suyo. Yo solo sonrio, realmente funcionó el Sword Skills "horizontal", una habilidad de solo un combo pero potente, y como dice el nombre, hace un ataque horizontal a cualquier enemigo y es una de las habilidades básicas de la categoría espada.

Aprovechando la oportunidad que tenía ahora mismo, muevo mi cuerpo y balanceo la espada a otro.

El jabalí que apuntaba no reaccionó a tiempo para prevenir mi carga. Muevo la espada en un movimiento rápido a su costado laterar de su cuerpo, haciendo aparecer una gran línea roja en su cuerpo, el jabali chilla de dolor por mi ataque, no le di ningún segundo y volví a atacarle con dos cortes en su cuerpo uno en frente de su cabeza y otro en su cuello. El jabalí desaparece como el anterior. Ahora los jabalis al ver de nuevo morir a uno de sus hermanos vuelven a reaccionar y me chillan con odio.

Yo pongo la espada sobre mi pecho pero con un poco de espacio, como la postura de Kendo que había aprendido en mi vida anterior, los cuatros jabalis cargan contra mi.

El más cercano se lanza contra mi apuntando sus cuernos a mi tórax, yo reacciono moviendo mi cuerpo a un lado dejando pasar al jabalí que había pasado. Pero sin antes levantar mi espada sobre mi cabeza con las dos manos y bajarla haciendo un corte en la mitad de su cuerpo del jabalí, callendo al suelo con dolor.

Hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de matarlo sin dudas como cualquiera, pero no lo hice, dirigiendo mi cuerpo hacia los otros tres y yo fijé que uno ya está cerca de mi.

Yo me resisto contra el y poso mi espada en mi hombro y flaciendo un poco las piernas. El. Jabalí me ataca con su gran velocidad, pero lo esquivo sin problemas moviéndome a la izquierda, aún con la espada en mi hombro lo atacó en su panza, el jabalí se tambalea de dolor, pero aún sigue y se gira contra mi, pero solo pudo ver como una espada le atravesaba su cabeza. Desaparece en poco segundos.

Escucho como algo se dirige contra mi, abro los ojos un poco sorprendido y doy una voltereta a mi izquierda, vuelvo a estar recto por unos segundos y miro como había un jabalí a unos centímetros donde antes estaba. El jabalí me mira después con furia y carga otra vez. Yo respondiendo rápidamente me levanto y balanceo la espada en curva sobre su cuello. El ataque solo le rosa bajandole un poco de su vida, mientras esquivo por poco su ataque, siendo impulsado por mi pierna derecha.

Pero mi descanso no pudo terminar cuando vi al jabalí de más alto lvl corriendo contra mi, yo sabiendo que no tenía tiempo para hacer algo, pongo mi espada frente a mí. El jabalí choca sus cuernos contra mi espada, mientras yo hago una mueca al sentir el peso y la fuerza del movimiento contra mi obligándome a moverme unos centímetros por detrás, nuestro enfrentamiento de la fuerza fue intenso entre nosotros yaque ninguno de los ataques. Hasta que vi por el es el rabillo de mis ojos que los otros dos jabalís que quedaban volvieron a cargar contra mi, ya recuperados de mis ataques. Sabiendo que ya no tuve tiempo decidí concentrarme y activar la habilidad de la espada que ya había pasado su tiempo de activación.

Las espadas comienzan a brillar de color azul enfrente de los ojos del jabalí. Usando todas mis fuerzas en mi espada, haciendo que el jabalí retroceda, aprovechando la oportunidad, lo atacó con una corte horizontal en su cuerpo. El jabalí desaparece en partículas al poco rato.

Obligándome a mi mismo a no suspirar de cansancio, dirijo mi espada al jabalí que le había hecho un corte pequeño en su cuello. La espada es enterado en su corazón, mientras usaba mi otra mano para agarrar sus cuernos para detener su ataque. Al final funcionó, pero sentí un dolor en mi mano, escuché como el jabalí desapareció como los cristales. Dirigí la mirada al último que aún quedaba vivo y estaba enfrente mío sin hacer nada.

Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos y después cargamos el jabalí chillaba de ira, mi corazón yo solo tenía mi espada en mi cintura. El jabalí de nuevo salta sobre mi repitiendo el mismo acto de su primer ataque, yo solo me agachó y balanceo mi espada en un movimiento lateral, cortando toda su cabeza, al poco rato el jabalí cae muerto y desapareciendo en segundos, yo solo suspiro de cansancio, mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

Fue difícil, aún que no lo parezca, normalmente si esto está fuera del mundo real, no me abría costado mucho matar a estos jabalís, pero como estamos en una realidad virtual, todo cambia y aún no estoy acostumbrado a manejar mi cuerpo en este mundo como las habilidades. Especialmente cuanto no tengo mi magia en este juego, o es que aún no sé cómo manejarlo, tal vez por ser otra realidad diferente o tal vez no.

El acto que hice ahora mismo se podría tomar riesgos peligrosos para el comienzo del juego espacialmente de lvl bajo, y con un no buen equipamiento. Por esa razón es difícil encontrar una manada como lo hice yo, ya que el primer piso las bestias normalmente no están muy juntas, principalmente para hacer que el jugador vuelva a dominar el juego y como luchar. Ya que cuando eliges el arma sientes un pequeño conocimiento de cómo usar el arma a lo básico, pero eso es práctico con la mafia que andan por el mapa. Los beta por otra parte, podrían hacer esta jugada, pero creo que las complicaciones aún, apesar de que jugaron la versión beta del juego, pasaron meses para que volviera la versión ya completa del juego, y la experiencia que ganaron en el juego de vio haber disminuido haciéndolo de nuevo aprender a jugar desde cero,

Pero yo soy diferente, no por solo estar presumiendo de mi estilo, si no por qué pase por cosas que ningún humano normal se podría haber enfrentado. Pelear en una guerra del Santo Grial donde hubieron oponentes como los sirvientes, que su fuerza estaban lejos de la realidad y magos con una variedad de hechizos o prácticas de pelea diferentes. Y también que aprendí muchos estilos de pelea con las armas gracias a las memorias de Archer y su variedad de NP como códigos místicos u armas normales. En si, me dan cualquier arma con filo y ya sé cómo usarlos por la cantidad de recuerdos de diferentes estilos de pelea que se. También mi reacción y reflejos no es lo mismo, en si por Archer y las peleas de los sirvientes que tuve en la guerra.

Pero actualmente estoy un poco oxidado, ya que eso fue hace unos años, y como este mundo no es igual a mi anterior con el tema de los magos y otras cosas, no había nadie que pudiera enfrentarse a mi. Si quisiera podría tener cualquier cosa atravez de mi poder, ya que nadie podría rivalizar conmigo contra mi. Excepto las bombas nucleares, pero eso es otra cosa.

Ahora que lo pienso tal vez si este presumiendo un poco mis habilidades, pero es la verdad, lo que me enfrente y viví atravez de mis ojos no se compara con lo de ahora. Solo por qué actualmente no estoy acostumbrado aún en esta realidad y no puedo reaccionar o mover mi cuerpo como lo aria en la realidad real, sin tantas dificultades.

Al poco rato me doy cuenta que tengo un mensaje enfrente de mi pantalla, y no me había dado cuenta por estar metido en mis pensamientos.

**Misión completa **  
**Hablé con la guardia para completar la misión.**

Por un momento casi me olvido que estaba ya en mi primera misión del juego. Aún así me sorprende de haberlo completado, ya que nunca dio la información de cuantos hemos tenido que matar, pero al parecer unos 6 jabalíes eran lo suficientemente fuertes.

Me levanto y envaino mi espada y comienzo a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad del inicio, y hablar con la guardia para completar la tarea. Al caminar dirijo mi mirada a los arbusto como los lagos que habían y el hermoso atardecer enfrente de mis ojos, lo único que podía pensar de todo esto es ...

"Hermoso ..."

Sin duda ese sería la versión corta de lo que realmente siento en mi interior al ver todo esto en primera mano. Realmene Kayaba es un genio junto a su equipo, siendo difícil de crear este mundo con esta belleza siendo muy paralelos al mundo real, realmente es demasiado sorprendente con la tecnología que tenemos hoy en día, con este juego es un salto tecnológico en el mundo virtual . Sin duda va a haber una era en el futuro con los VR.

Sin darme cuenta me había detenido para mirar fijamente al paisaje con mucha admiración en mis ojos, mientras disfrutaba del ambiente pacífico del lugar, junto al viento que mueve mi pelo. Mis ojos ámbar quedaban viendo el atardecer que apreciaba.

Atardecer.

"Atardecer ..."

Hasta que algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, algo que debería haberme dado cuenta desde hace unas horas.

"¡Es tarde!" Grité con mucha sorpresa, ya que no me esperaba que fuera fuera de tarde, juraba que solo había pasado solo 2 horas pero en verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta. Al final ese dicho de que si te gusta mucho hacer algo el tiempo pasaría más rápido, era más real de lo que yo creía.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue mi familia no me allá afuera despertado por horas y en si ya me pase el almuerzo y talvez la misma cena. Todavía que un pensamiento me viene a la mente, tal vez no me despertó por qué estaban durmiendo. Se que ese pensamiento es muy ridículo hasta estupido, pero para mi familia no lo es, con todos los recuerdos que tengo al vivir con mi nueva familia, cosas que aprendí y una de ellas es que ellos duermen mucho, dios más de lo habitual, hasta pienso que pueden ser unos pandas. Y todo encaja con que hoy es día libre para mis padres y hermanos, los padres con el trabajo, mientras que mis hermanos con las pruebas que tuvieron que pasar ayer junto a la escuela que ya en si es muy agotador.  
Puede que con eso estén ahora durmidos, pero aún así soy yo cuestiono de que tanto pueden dormir ellos, y un segundo pensamiento me viene a la mente a lo mejor se despertaron y cuando veo con el NerveGear y sabiendo que mi familia sabía que tenían muchas ganas a Sao, pues decidieron que no me iban a interrumpir, es la única razón que tiene un poco de sentido.

Realmente mis padres son muy buena gente, casi a que pienso que no lo merezco ...

Sacudo mi cabeza violentamente, saca esos pensamientos, no sé por qué pense en eso. Le debo mucho a mi familia por las cosas que han hecho por mí, no debería tener esos pensamientos por nada. Y que a la vez podríamos tirando a la basura por la amabilidad que tuvo Zelretch por darme esta oportunidad única para mi vida. Si no fuera por el, lo más seguro es que haya muerto cuando esa cosa me trago.

Ordenando mis pensamientos, decidiendo qué dirigiría a la ciudad para hablar con la guardia, luego decidiría ir a unas tiendas para comprar algunas cosas, también intentar encontrar a Andrew, si no recuerdo mal su nombre debería ser Ágil y pensar que podrían asumir con los demás. Pasar un rato con ellos y desconectar conexión.

Si, todo muy fácil.

Reanudó mi caminata hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Cuando iba caminando en una colina mi vista se fijó en dos personas que estaban allá hablando entre sí.

El primero era un hombre de al parecer ya un adolescente o adulto, tenía el pelo negro como sus ojos, su piel era un poco Moreno, tenía una camisa azul, como una cuerda en toda su parte frontal, y que al parecer sostenían la espada que tenía en su espalda detro en la vaina, tenía unos pantalones negro y puede que mida unos 170.

El otro era un poco más alto que el pelinegro y parecía aún más en un adulto joven. Tenía el pelo un poco rosado junto a una banda roja y un poco amarillo, tenía los ojos marrones y una barbilla pequeña, tenía una camisa blanca y un protector de cuero en el pecho (no me acuerdo cómo era el nombre de lo que soportaría) sus pantalones eran negros y usaron unos guantes en ambas manos de color marrón, y usar una espada en su cintura en la parte derecha. No pude evitar pensar de que era un pirata por su apariencia.

No sé por qué pero me quedé parado mirándolos, a pesar de que literalmente no puedo escucharlos, por alguna razón me llamaron la atención. Tal vez por curiosidad de lo que hacen.

La conversación seguía hasta que ellos se centraron en un jabalí que estaba en la zona, el pelinegro al parecer le estaba hablando algo al pelirrojo. Por unos minutos el pelirrojo desvaina su espada y comienza a acercarce al jabalí, mientras que el pelinegro miraba fijamente sin hacer nada.

El pelirrojo carga contra el jabalí junto a un grito, el jabalí se da cuenta de su ataque y se mueve a un lado, evitando el ataque del pirata. El pelirrojo se sorprende de eso y comienza a perder el equilibrio callendose al suelo. El jabalí viendo que el pelirrojo estaba en el suelo carga contra el, el pirata un poco mariado por la caída, no se da cuenta del ataque que viene.

Y al final el pelirrojo recibió un cuernaso en toda su cara, siendo lanzado por unos 2 metros.

Hago una mueca por el pobre hombre y como debió haber sentido ese dolor en toda su cara, realmente muy doloroso. Me fijo en el pelinegro que también tenía la misma expresión como la mía, también me di cuenta que una mano estaba justo tocando el mango de la espada, listo para salvar la vida de tal vez su colega.

Por lo que pude ver el pelirrojo es una persona que nunca jugo el juego, principalmente por los movimientos que hizo, y que a la vez nunca blandió una espada o practicar un estilo parecido. El otro no tengo la idea mínima, pero tengo un presentimiento de que sabe cómo manejar la espada, principalmente como sus ojos están mirando al jabalí.

Me dirijo hacia ellos.

* * *

Bueno, no salió realmente bueno como lo esperaba.

Actualmente me veo viendo como mi compañero estaba en el suelo agarrando su cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor, por el ataque que recibió del jabalí que ahora mismo lo está mirando con una mirada de muerte, y se preparaba para otro ataque.

Yo me estaba preparando con mi mano y lista en la espada, listo para atacar al jabalí y ayudar a un amigo que hice recién.

Todo comenzó cuando recién llegué al juego, mientras admiraba cómo era el juego. Hemos decidido que me dirigiría afuera de la ciudad para ganar un poco de experiencia, pero mientras lo encontré con una calle, cuando me vio se dirigió hacia mí y yo solicité la ayuda de los conceptos básicos del juego que era alguien nuevo, yo quedé sorprendido y le había preguntado por qué me pedía ayuda, hasta que me dijo que tenía un ambiente de sable cómo funcionaba el juego y por lo que pensaba ir a por mí. El me dio su nombre y era Klein. Yo con gusto decidí ayudarlo y le enseñé un poco como funcionaba el menú y las funciones utilizadas cada uno, después de las tiendas y los tipos de armas. Hasta que nos dirigimos aquí para enseñarle cómo funcionaba el estilo de pelea, todo iba bien hasta que vimos al jabalí, así que le dije que fuera a pelear contra el. Con gusto el fue contra el jabalí mientras desvaina su espada y cargaba contra el jabalí con un grito. Hasta que el jabalí lo esquivo y lo atacó con toda su fuerza en toda su cara, mandándole lejos.

Y ahora nos encontramos acá viendo como Klein ya levantado, con una mano aún en su cabeza, junto con una mueca. Al poco rato miro con ira al jabalí, recogió su espada que no estaba tan lejos de él y fue a cargar contra el.

Hasta que escuchó una voz.

"¡Paraca!

Klein se detuvo y se encontró con una mirada de sorpresa en el lugar donde escuchó la voz, yo también me sorprendí ya que no me esperaba que alguien más estaría aquí.

También dirigí la mirada a la fuente de voz, y yo encontré mirando a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos ámbar tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente, su tamaño era como el mío (avatar). Lleva una camisa con una combinación de rojo y negro, junto con una cuerda que sujeta la espada que se encuentra en su espalda y al final lleva unos pantalones marrones, y unas zapatillas del mismo color negro.

Parecía que tenía una mirada enseria y miraba fijamente a Klein.

"Lo que estás haciendo mal, tus piernas están demasiado juntas y tienes que separarlas un poco, tu espalda está muy curvada y tienes que mantenerlo recto, y puedo ver qué no aprietas lo suficiente el mango de la espada".

Me dejó sorprendido por la explicación del, ya que con el tiempo que estuve con el Kendo, sabía cómo se manejaba, aún que solo lo básico. Y lo que dijo el era bueno y parecido a la vez.

Por otro lado, Klein también encontró con la misma expresión y al final acepto, miró su mirada hacia el jabalí que aún chilla de odio. El hace los mismos pasos que dijo el desconocido al pie de la letra.

"Muy bien, ahora tienes que observar a tu oponente y entender en qué dirección se va a centrar su ataque o que se hará. Para después contraatacar".

Klein solo asiente y hace lo mismo, el jabalí sin paciencia ataca a el con toda su furia que tien para matarlo, un solo unos pasos el jabalí apunta sus cuernos a la entrepierna de Klein, el segundo después se mueve a la izquierda esquivando el ataque del jabali, y mueve su espada al lado lateral en la panza del jabalí con un grito. El ataque llega a su objetivo, haciendo un corte a su enemigo. El jabalí cae al suelo con dolor, Klein aprovechando la oportunidad balancea su espada y lo entierra en toda su nuca. Al poco rato el jabalí muere.

Klein queda con una expresión de sorpresa, hasta que cambia una sonrisa, y apunta un dedo donde una vez hubo un jabalí.

¡Ja!, ¡Toma eso cerdo, eso te pasa por meterte conmigo, Klein, el mejor del mundo en este juego!

No puedo evitar reírme un poco por eso, y al parecer también el desconocido se reía también, aún que leve.

Después de que Klein haya terminado con su discurso de dirige hacia nosotros, mira al pelinegro con una sonrisa.

"Gracias hermano, te debo una por esa ayuda, si no fuera por eso no sabría que debería haber hecho".

El pelinegro sonríe "Descuida, me gusta ayudar a la gente nueva si es que puedo, por cierto, nombre Emiya, un gusto en conocerte". El ahora llamado Emiya extiende la mano.

Klein se ríe. "Realmente me agradas, me llamo Klein, es un gusto conocerte y esperemos que seamos amigos". También extiende la mano, y se saludan.

Después de ambos sueltan su agarre, Emiya centra sus ojos sobre mi. "Tu debes ser su amigo, ¿no? Emiya un gusto en conocerte".

Me había sorprendido de su amabilidad, solo sonrió después. "El mío también, me llamo Kirito, y apenas nos conocimos hoy con Klein. Así que tal vez podríamos ser amigos".

Emiya solo asiente entendiendo, aún que podría ver qué frunce el ceño por un momento, pero después desaparece, qué raro.

"Saben, me gustaría saber por qué dos personas están solos rodeados de muchos tipos de mafia, mientras están en una colina".

Klein es el primero en hablar. "Bueno, aquí estamos por lo que conocí a Kirito antes, le pedí si podía enseñar conceptos básicos del juego o como funcionaba, el acepto y estuvimos todo el rato hablando mientras el me enseñaba como jugar al juego".

Emiya Asiente. "Entonces te enseño el menú, las tiendas, los armas, los conceptos básicos de un juego de rol y las habilidades de la espada".

Klein frunce el ceño. "Espera un momento a que te refieres con Sword Skills, ¿que es eso?"

Oh sí, eso es lo único que me faltaba enseñar, aún así se lo iba a enseñar ahora pero con el tema del jabalí no lo pude a tiempo.

Emiya levanta una ceja sin entendlo. "Un momento, te enseño todos los demas, pero el aún no te enseño que era las habilidades de la espada".

Klein asiente confirmando lo que le dijo. Emiya dirige su mirada, preguntando por qué no se lo dije. Sudo un poco por eso, ya que con esas palabras me hacen quedar como una mala persona.

"Antes que nada si le iba a enseñar las habilidades de la espada". Lo digo para que lo entienda y no que iba a hacer por que no quiero. "Y la razón por la qué aún no sé lo dicho, es por qué se lo mostraba en una pelea y cuando apareció el jabalí decidí qué el mismo lo iba a hacer, y fue así que él se vio contra el, y si iba" bien al poco rato se lo diría. Pero no me esperaba que la fallara el primer toque ".

Klein se rasca la mejilla un poco vergonzoso, mientras que Emiya se reía por la situación.

"Bueno eso es divertido, entonces por qué no le enseñamos ahora mismo". Propuso Emiya después de reirse.

Klein al escuchar eso se anima al escuchar la propuesta de Emiya. "¡Si viejo !, me gustaria aprender eso, seguro que me veré aún mejor con eso".

Me río por su travesura. "Claro, será un gusto verlo".

Los tres caminamos para contra otros mafia, y no tardamos mucho en encontrarlos, pocos metros nos encontramos a uno que estaba comiendo el pasto, nos acercamos, pero a la vez mantuvimos la distancia, pero Klein era el más cercano ya que el que aprender cómo usar la habilidad de la espada.

Emiya tenía los brazos cruzados, mientras que yo tenía en mis bolsillos del pantalón, mirando fijamente a Klein. Que tenía la espada en su mano.

El primero en hablar es Emiya. "Muy bien, como es tu primera vez usándolo te recomiendo que cierres los ojos y que te concentres".

Klein asiente y cierra sus ojos.

Yo seguí después. "Ahora mismo que se concentrarte profundamente y buscar en tu interior una fuente de energía".

Klein asiente y lo hace por unos minutos, probablemente buscandolo, hasta que levanta una ceja. "Chicos creo que lo encontré".

Emiya Asiente. "Muy bien ahora mismo tienes que imaginar el movimiento y poder que hace esa fuente".

Klein gruñe de acuerdo, y pasaron de nuevo los minutos con solo el ruido del viento y las mordidas del jabalí, que aún no había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

"Listo". Después de un rato escuchamos su voz.

Sigo "Muy bien, ahora solo tienes que dejar que se libere".

Klein asiente y al poco rato veo como su espada fluye de un color azul, hasta que lo envuelve totalmente del color.

"Ahora solo tienes que golpearlo contra tu enemigo". Termina Emiya con un toque divertido.

Klein al poco rato tenía los ojos y la carga contra su Enemigo lanzándose. "El jabalí es tomado por sorpresa, pero no puede hacer nada cuando la espada cae contra su cuerpo destruido por dos".

"Muy bien echo Klein, ahora mismo terminaste el tutorial, y ya puedes empezar ya el verdadero juego". Dice Shirou, mientras aplaude.

Yo tambien sigo su ejemplo y aplaudo. "Lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez, aún así debes arreglar el tiempo de las habilidades de la espada, pero en los demás estás bien".

Klein estaba asombrado por lo que había echo y miraba su espada con una nueva vista. "¡Eso ... fue genial! ¡Vieron lo que hice, fui como un flash en un momento estaba allá, y justo después donde estaba el cerdo, y lo destruí con solo un ataque!" Grita de emoción, mientras envaina la espada y se dirige hacia nosotros.

"Creo que esa es la reacción de casi todos, cuando lo hacen por primera vez". Conento Emiya.

Yo asiento. "No me sorprende, saber que literalmente puedes matar a un mob con un espadaso, es algo por lo que emocionarse".

Shirou asiente en comprensión.

"Bueno, esto fue muy divertido, muchachos y yo alegro mucho haberlos conocido, pero yo tengo que ir, no tengo mucho pedí una pizza y ya debería estar llegando".

Emiya se ríe un poco. "Nada mejor para comenzar un juego".

Klein se ríe. "Jajaja, realmente me entiendes Emiya, bueno nos vemos".

"Espera un momento, por qué no enviamos unas solicitudes y así un día nos reunimos para jugar". Digo antes de que Klein se vaya.

Ambos me quedan mirando y asienten.

El primero en hablar es Klein. "Claro, no veo ningún problema con eso, así algún día les presento a mis amigos y pasar el rato".

Emiya encoje los hombros. "Realmente no tengo problemas con eso, en verdad, me agradan y me la pasé bien, así que, por qué no".

Así nos pasamos el tiempo enviándonos solicitudes de amistad, cuando terminamos Klein se despide de nosotros. Habré su menú y debió haber apretado el botón de salir. Pero levanta una ceja.

Klein tenía una expresión confundida, mirando la pantalla de su nenu

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunte preocupado por la expresión que tenía en su rostro, y principalmente por qué no se había ido.

"No está el botón para salir". Dijo con una cara molesta.

Mi ceja se frunce. "¿Cómo que no está el botón de salir, te dijiste va donde te había dicho?

"Claro que estoy haciendo como tú me lo dijiste, pero no esta"

"Qué raro". creo una ceja y abro mi menú de pantalla, y me doy cuenta, que no está.

"No está ..." Digo en un tono desconcertante.

Emiya levanta una ceja por todo esto. "Haber déjamelo a mi". Abre el menú y sigue lo que hicimos. Hasta que su rostro muestra un poco de miedo.

"Tampoco a mi ..."

Klein muestra preocupación en su rostro. "¿Creen que sea solo un error?"

"Lo más seguro es que sea eso, puede que pasen estas cosas, después de todo es el primer día que se abre el juego". Dados Emiya y no pude evitar estar un poco de acuerdo con el.

Pero a la vez no convence, y se notó en la forma que dijo Emiya, ya que su tono era de inseguridad, sin duda era algo más.

Klein al darse cuenta de nuestras caras se empieza a preocupar aún más de lo que está.

"Todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad.?"

Hago una mueca, solo hay una opción.

"La única forma de desconectarse, es alguien que conoce el NerveGear, esa sería la única forma de salir de aquí". Digo la única opción que hay

"Yo vivo con mi familia así que puedes que me saquen". Dados Emiya y yo asiento.

"Yo también hago lo mismo".

"Yo vivo solo ..." Dice Klein.

Yo hago una mueca sobre eso, eso sí es malo.

"Pero puedes darnos tu dirección, así cuando nos saquen del NerveGear, podríamos ir a tu casa para sacartelo". Propuso Emiya, algo que me sorprendió.

Klein repentinamente se anima ante la propuesta de Emiya. "¿Enserio, podrías hacer eso?" Pregunte con esperanzas.

Shirou asiente. "Podríamos hacerlo" pero después hace una mueca. "Pero eso solo pasaría si nos sacarán, hasta que no lo hanga, no creo que puedan hacer algo".

El animo que había subido de Klein, en un instante había muerto en picado y tirado a la basura.

"Veo ..." Respondió con un toque desanimado.

Hasta que en unos segundos, una luz nos envuelven a los tres. Nos sorprendimos por esto, y antes que pudiéramos decir algo, desaparecemos de la llanura.

* * *

La única emoción que experimentó ahora mismo era era confucion.

En un momento determinado, hablando de por qué no nos podríamos desconectarnos, hasta que una luz nos envolvió a todos y fuimos teletransportados a la fuerza.

Actualmente, me dijeron paradoja en medio de una gran cantidad de personas, que dijeron la misma expresión en su rostro, confusión

En mi derecha, me di cuenta que estaban Kirito y Klein, con la misma expresión de los demás y mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde estamos ?, ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aqui ?, ¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunte Klein con una expresión preocupada, miedo y angustia.

Kirito por otro lado estaba más tranquilo, pero igual estaba preocupado, y mirando alrededor suyo. "No sé sé Klein, pero solo sé que nos mandaron al inicio del juego".

Si, el lugar de inicio, donde cualquier jugador que inicia o renace, aparece aquí, en este mismo lugar. Y a la vez es un lugar donde 10.000 jugadores pueden estar al mismo tiempo sin ningún problema.

Pero entonces, por qué nos teletransportamos a todos aquí, ¿será para algo? Imposible No creo que sea por algún capricho o otra cosa, no veo por qué harían esto los desarrolladores del juego. Sin duda, esto tiene que ver con la situación del por qué no podemos salir del juego, ¿pero, para que?

Repentinamente el cielo comienza a cambiar, aún color rojo y aparece una figura gigante que se formó por una mancha de sangre de unos pocos codigos, alcalde parte de su cuerpo estaba oculto por una capa roja y capucha, todo lo demás se vio negro, su cabeza y piernas.

Toda la gente se había callado cuando apareció la gran figura, podría ver qué muchos problemas, miedo, pánico, inseguridad, preocupación y muchas más emociones.

" **Atención jugadores, bienvenidos a mi mundo** " **. **Empezo hablando la figura, sorprendiendo a muchas personas. Yo también me sorprendió por eso, pero no porque hablara, si no su voz se había sentido a alguien que había escuchado antes.

Pude escuchar a Kirito murmurar "Mi mundo".

" **Soy Kayaba Akihiko, actualmente soy la única persona que controla este mundo** " **.**

Todos los jugadores se sorprendieron ante esa revelación y muchos se animaron y otros se asustaron, los mormullos se hicieron aún más grandes, mientras yo solo lo miraba fijamente, intentando comprender por qué está haciendo todo esto.

" **Espero que hayan notado que el botón para desconectar no está en el menú. Pero eso no es un error en el juego** " **.**

Así que era eso, nada fue un error, el lo hizo.

" **Repito, no es un error. Esta es una característica de Sword Art Online** " **.**

Aprieto aún más los dientes, el nos quiere atrapados aquí. Pude escuchar el mormullo de la gente descorsentada por esta explicación, me fijé en Kirito y Klein para ver sus reacciones. Klein estaba confundido, mientras que Kirito estaba serio sobre esto. Vuelvo mi mirada a Kayaba.

" **No pueden salirse de SAO por sí mismo, y nadie del exterior les puede apagarlas o quitarles el NerveGear. Si alguien lo intenta el dispositivo de alerta, dentro del NerveGear emitirá una microonda poderosa que destruirá sus cerebros y terminará con sus vidas** " **.**

Toda la gente comienza a entrar en pánico y preguntar qué está pasando, otros que solo creen que así es la ceremonia del juego, algunos entran en pánico. Muchos no lo tomaron enserio y se burlaban, pero yo sabía lo que dijo era verdad, y no estaba mintiendo. Aprieto mis manos y mis dientes sintiendo una furia y en mi interior con solo una pregunta. ¿Por qué?

Pude escuchar la conversación de Kirito y Klein

"Creo que sea vuelto un loco, ¿no lo crees Kirito?" Pregunte Klein no creyendo que lo que dijo Kayaba era real.

Mientras tanto, Kirito tuvo una mirada en su rostro pensativo. "Tiene razón, el microondas del dispositivo de alerta son justo unos microondas. Si le quitas el seguro, puedes freír el cerebro".

Mis ojos se expanden ante la explicación de Kirito, entonces si mi familia intenta quitarme el NerveGear. Un escalofrío grabar mi cuerpo. Moriría ...

Klein inseguro, pregunta ante lo que dijo Kirito. "¿Entonces, si lo desconectamos de la corriente ..."

"No. El NerveGear tiene una batería interna" Dados sin emociones sin quitar la vista a la figura gigante.

Klein se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir Kirito, y comienza a enojarse. "Esto tiene que ser una broma ... ¡¿Qué demonios pretende ?!

" **Desafortunadamente, muchos amigos y familiares ignoraron está advertencia e intentaron eliminar el NerveGear. Como resultado, 213 jugadores ya no están en Sinceras ni en el mundo real** " **.**

"213." Repetimos al mismo tiempo Kirito y yo al saber está información, sorprendidos de los muchos que habían muerto.

Klein se sorprendió, y se frusta sin creerlo. "No lo creo. ¡No lo creo!

" **Como pueden ver, los noticieros de todo el mundo están informando todo esto, incluyendo las muertes. Así que, pueden asumir que él es el peligro de que les remuevan el NerveGear es ahora mínimo** " **.**

Muchas pantallas de noticieros aparecieron alrededor de suyo, de diferentes medios en el mundo.

" **Pero, esperen que recuerden bien esto. Todos los métodos de resucitar a alguien en el juego han dejado de funcionar. Si su HP en el juego llega a 0, su avatar se pierde para siempre, y al mismo tiempo ... Su cerebro será destruido por el NerveGear** " **.**

¿Por qué ...? Ese era mi pensamiento por todo lo que está pasando.

" **Solo hay una forma de salir. Terminando el juego".**

" **Actualmente están en el piso más bajo de Aincrad, el piso 1. Consigan salir del calabozo y derrotar al jefe que hay en cada piso y pueden avanzar al siguiente. Derroten al jefe del piso 100 y habrán terminado el juego".**

El mormullo de la gente volvío de nuevo, pero está vez era más fuerte, ya la gente estaba perdiendo la cabeza con solo escuchar unas pocas palabras.

"¿Pasar los 100 pisos? Eso es imposible". Klein siente mucha ira y le grita a Kayaba "¡Los beta tester nunca llegaron tan lejos!"

No pude evitar hacer una mueca ante eso, ya que es verdad. Lo máximo que hemos llegado fue al piso 10, y ahora mismo nos vemos enfrentados a 90 pisos más de lo que hemos llegado y tampoco sabemos si cambia los pisos que hemos llegado.

" **Por último, incluido un pequeño regalo de mi parte en su inventario. Verifiquen** " **.**

¿Un regalo ?, Acaso esto tiene que ser una broma, nos encierra en el juego y no podemos salir de ninguna manera, y la única vía es completando el juego al piso 100 derrotando al jefe. Añadiendo que el juego es de la muerte, y si morimos aquí también moriremos en la vida real. Y el acá nos da un pequeño regalo. Con un sospechoso perdido el menú y yo dirigiéndome al inventario, me doy cuenta de que tengo dos ítem, pero me centro en uno. "¿Un espejo?" Lo digo en voz alta desconcertado, lo aprieto y aparece un espejo, lo agarro antes de que se caiga, y lo miro fijamente. ¿Ahora que?

Hasta que escuchó un ruido cerca, dirijo mi mirada al sonido y era donde estaba Klein.

"¡Klein! Grito preocupado por mi amigo, aún así, coincidiendo sin darme cuenta con Kirito, que también estaba preocupado por Klein.

Hasta que la luz también comienza a envolver a las demás personas, entro en pánico al no saber que hacer, hasta que la luz también me envuelve a mi.

Pero no me pasó nada, la luz me envolvió por unos segundos mi vista, sin poder ver nada a mi alrededor, pero si podía escuchar a las personas gritar por la sorpresa. No se cuanto habrá durado, pero al final todo termino y pude ver de nuevo.

La situación era la misma, el mismo lugar, el cielo rojo carmesí que aún hay en el cielo, la gran figura gigante que está flotando. Pero al ver a las personas, me di cuenta de que algo cambio, o mejor dicho, todos cambiaron, en apariencia todos eran diferentes a sus avatares, algo que me sorprendió sin duda. Pero algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y aún con el espejo en mis manos, lo que enfrente de mis ojos y vi algo que me sorprendió mucho.

Era yo, pero no me refería a mi mismo, si no, qué podría ver mi verdadera cara y no del avatar que hice. Mi cabello pelirrojo, los ojos ámbar y mi piel blanca, era mi cara exacta.

Al final me di cuenta a que se refería de regalo, el espejo cambio el cuerpo del avatar al nuestro y la única forma es que sea atravez del NerveGear.

"¿Tu eres Kirito? / ¿Tu eres Klein?" Pude escuchar dos voces que reconosco, mire a ellos y yo di cuenta de cómo son realmente. Por quién pregunto entre sí.

Kirito es muy diferente de lo que era su avatar, sin duda se ve que es alguien que apenas está entrando en la adolescencia y debería tener unos 14 años, es más pequeño que su avatar, tal vez entre los 150 a 160. sin duda puedo decir que soy más alto que el, el color de su pelo es lo mismo, pero es un poco más largo y sus ojos son negros.

Mientras que Klein era un poco más bajo que su avatar, pero se nota de que es un adulto joven, tal vez entre los 20 años, tener unos 170 por ahí o tal vez un poco más alto. Su pelo no era rosado y era pelirrojo, parecido al mío pero era largo, con un estilo de corte curioso. Sus ojos eran iguales a lo de su avatar.

Klein es el primero en cuestionar "¿Como es posible ...?

"Por el escaneo" dice Kirito, respondiendo a la pregunta de Klein.

"El NerveGear cubre toda tu cara con un dispositivo de alta densidad. Así que puedes ver cómo es tu cara. Pero la altura y la forma del cuerpo ..." Frunce el señor a lo último, pero Klein le interrumpe

"Cuando usamos el nervio nos hicimos calibrarlo, ¿no? Tenías que tocar todo tu cuerpo".

Kirito al final entendió lo que quiso decir Klein. "Lo entiendo".

Levantó una ceja, entonces para eso servía, espera, entonces sabe cuánto mide mi pe ...

"En base a la confirmación recopilada en ese momento ..." Seduce Kirito ante ese problema.

Klein se ve más confundido que una mula. "¿Pero ... Pero ...?, ¡¿Por qué haría todo esto ?!"

"El nos lo va a decir ahora". Les interumpo, diciendo lo que pienso. Pude ver que Kirito y Klein me miraban con confusión, tal vez por quién era. Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

"¿Emiya eres tú?" Pregunten sorprendidos ambos al mismo tiempo, casi me río un poco por eso, pero ese acto no es muy adecuado con la situación de ahora.

"Me gustaría poder hablar con ustedes, pero ahora, hay una cosa más importante que merece nuestra atención, y mi vida ..." Termino, me desconectó de mi alrededor, mientras que miro fijamente a la figura.

La gran figura vuelve a hablar después de unos segundos. " **Probablemente se preguntaran ¿por qué? Porque Kayaba Akihiko, inventor de Sword Art Online y del NerveGear, ¿está haciendo todo esto?** "

" **Logró mi objetivo. Creó Sword Art Online por una razón** " **.**

" **Para crear mi mundo e intervenir en él** " **.**

" **Y ahora está completo** " **.**

" **Y aquí termina el tutorial del lanzamiento oficial de Sword Art Online** " **.**

" **Buena suerte jugadores** " **.**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kayaba, antes de desaparecer de la misma forma que cuando llegó, cuando la figura se fue, el cielo volvió a su color al atardecer.

Silencio era el ambiente, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, nadie quería creer esto, pero al final, todo esto es real y no hay forma de volver atras. Mirando a mi alrededor vi la cara de todas las personas, y muchos estaban sorprendidos, junto a una emoción de miedo.

No puedo culparlos, nadie, todo esto fue tan arrepentido que nadie se lo esperaba, pero, quién espera este tipo de situación. Todos queremosmos jugar a este juego y pasarnos la bien, como cualquier otro videojuego. Pero todo eso se derrumbó por Kayaba, mostrando sus intenciones de las intenciones de por qué el juego criollo, y obligando a jugar este juego sin poder salir, hasta llegar al piso 100, sumando que solo tienes una vida en todo el juego.

Ahora con el tiempo que estaremos atrapados en este juego, va ser muy largo. Apenas nosotros los beta tester, llegamos al piso 10 en unos meses, pero ahora, tenemos que llegar al piso 100, y eso es mucho tiempo, tenemos unos años atrapado aquí.

Me congelo ante eso, atrapado por años sin poder ver mi familia, mamá, papá, Chika y Saito, no los veré por un gran tiempo, o nunca ...

Por qué está pasando todo esto, ¡Por qué! Por fin tengo una familia querida y amable algo que cualquier niño le gustaría. Por fin ya no tuve que soportar la falta del cariño familiar. Pero ahora, me encuentro separado de ellos por un juego de la muerte, y no podré saber nada de ellos, en todo el tiempo que estoy dentro.

Aprieto mis nudillos y podría sentir el dolor que me hago, por la gran cantidad de fuerza. Pero no me importa, con toda la cantidad de ira que tengo, ese punto lo ignoro.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las personas que empezaron un alboroto.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma".

"¡No me puedo quedar aquí! ¡Tengo un compromiso después de esto!" ¡En que estás pensando! "

Podía ver la desesperación de las personas en sus rostros, como el miedo en sus ojos, muchos estaban gritando, mientras que otros lloraban. Aprieto los dientes con ira ante todo esto.

Hasta que escuché que alguien me llamaba.

"Emiya, Klein, vengan conmigo". Escuché que Kirito me llamaba, gire mi cuerpo para verlo, hasta que mis ojos vieron los suyos. Estaban incluidos, apenas incluidos ver el miedo y la desesperación en sus ojos. El quería pasar el juego, una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, este chico tiene una fuerza de voluntad fuerte, y eso que es apenas un niño.

Kirito después de la venta corriendo a una dirección y yo le sigo por detrás, Klein por otro lado también nos seguí pero sus movimientos eran un poco torpes y casi se cae, pero recomponga antes de caerse y nos sigue.

Quedamos en un callejón después de unos pocos minutos en la que corrimos, el día se hizo cada vez más oscuro, llegando casi la primera noche del día. Klein y yo miraban a Kirito, que estaba al frente de nosotros con una mirada determinada.

"Me voy al siguiente pueblo. Ustedes, vengan conmigo por favor". Súplica Kirito, mientras nos cuenta su plan.

Klein parecía confuso, mientras yo solo tenía los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente.

"Si lo que él dijo es cierto, la única forma de sobrevivir a este mundo es hacerte más fuerte". Dados, mientras abre su menú y se fija en algo.

"Los recursos previstos en un MMORPG, es decir, el dinero, el Exp. Que podemos ganar son muy limitados. Los campos alrededor de la ciudad del inicio serán cazados completamente de inmediato. Si queremos hacerlos realmente, debemos irnos al siguiente pueblo ahora y actuar desde allí. Me se los caminos y áreas peligrosas. Aún con el nivel 1 puedo llegar a salvo. * Termina Kirito con su información y estrategia.

Siendo sincero, su plan era bueno y con mucho sentido, después de todo, el tiempo está en juego ahora mismo y si no actuamos ahora, podríamos quedarnos atrás por un largo tiempo.

Klein por otro lado no parecía muy animado. "Pero ... Pero ¿sabes ...?" Mira a Kirito seriamente.

"Pasé toda una noche en una fila, para comprar esto con otros amigos de otro juego".

Sus ojos habrén en panico. "Están hay en esa plaza. No puedo dejarlos".

Puedo entender lo que está diciendo Klein, tus amigos que están ahora mismo asustado sin saber que hacer. Me hace pensar en Andrew y sus amigos. Pero conociendolos, lo más seguro es lo que hará bien, son gente dura y madura, y lo que esto no hará perder la cabeza, si no lo haré esforzarán para salir de este juego.

Kirito tenía una mirada preocupada y entendiendo que se está refiriendo Klein y la desición que tomara.

"Lo siento." Dice Klein al ver la expresión pensativa de Kirito, esto le tomo por sorpresa a el. "No puedo causarte más molestia". Me sorprendí de lo maduro que era, sin duda un adulto, Klein sonríe a Kirito. "Pero aún te falta una persona, no lo crees Emiya".

Kirito cambia a su mirada hacia mí, con esperanza, vaya ahora yo soy el que tiene que decir, bueno que más da, ya estaba listo.

Doy una sonrisa y miro a Kirito con una mirada determinada. "Tienes mi apoyo, iré contigo y pasaremos este juego juntos".

Kirito se sorprende de mi apoyo, y suspira de alivio. "Muchas gracias Emiya".

"De nada, pero no mandaras fiesta, ¿o si?"

Kirito asiente y abre su menú, unos segundos después de que llegue un mensaje " **Kirito te está enviando una invitación a su fiesta, aceptas / no".**

Aprieto aceptar, y repentinamente aparece un pequeño cuadro en la parte de abajo a la derecha, donde considerar el nombre de Kirito como lvl y vida.

Después de eso, nos dirigimos a Klein que aún tenía su sonrisa pegada en su cara. "Este será el adiós, y descuiden, en el juego anterior fui líder del gremio así que se como hacer las cosas". Nos dijo con confianza en su voz ".

Kirito asiente aunque con pesar. "Cuidate vale, si tienes algún problema puedes contar con nosotros".

"Claro que lo haré, ustedes serian las primeras personas que pensarían en pedir ayuda".

Yo asiento. "Muy bien, nos vemos Klein, hasta pronto y cuídate bien"

"Dios ya paren con eso, no soy un niño al que tengan que decir que se cuide, soy un adulto sabe". Se queja un poco pero aún se mantiene, su sonrisa.

Kirito y yo nos reimos, nos despedimos y corrimos juntos en las calles dirigiéndonos a la salida, podría ver en el rostro de Kirito que aún estaba preocupado, y al parecer le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas. No me sorprende, aún es muy joven para estas cosas, y al parecer, con los amigos es aún más fuerte el sentimiento.

"Descuida Kirito todo irá bien, es un tipo fuerte, será muy difícil que derriben". Le digo en un tono suave, para que sienta que aún estoy aquí.

El me mira sorprendido, para después cambiar su expresión de preocupación a determinación.

Al final llegamos a la salida, podríamos ver la llanura que separaba la ciudad con el campo, podríamos que cuando cruzaramos, nos enfrentaríamos a muchos enemigos y pasariamos en muchos problemas, pero ya estaba listo para todo eso.

Y así salimos de la ciudad aceptando nuestro destino y vida, ante un juego de la muerte.

No pude evitar pensar en lo que evite Zelretch antes de que me mandará a este mundo. Es esto a lo que él se refería de lo importante de este juego, ¿para ayudar a estas personas a superar a este juego? Si es así, entonces lo haré, utilizaré todas mis habilidades que tengo, a pesar de que no sé si puedo usar mi magia. Usa mis conocimientos de Archer y la guerra del Santo Grial para pasar este juego.

Un recuerdo pequeño me viene a la mente, y no pude evitar pensar en esa noche, donde mi padre adoptivo de mi vida anterior me contó de su sueño, ser un héroe.

Y lo seguiré, seré un héroe de la justicia en este mundo, y salvaré a todos los que puedan de este juego de la muerte.

* * *

**Y está listo, el capítulo 3 con 10k de palabras, sin duda uno de los capítulos más largos que hice.**

**Se que no actualizo por mucho tiempo, pero, principalmente fue por qué mi pc portátil se le murió el cargador y lo llevo así por mucho tiempo, y no ayuda que haya mucho el covid-19 a mi situación.**

**Así que decidí empezar a escribir en celular, algo que no estoy muy acostumbrado** .

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Pueden hacer críticas y sugerencias, ya que en si aún soy muy nuevo en esto. **

**Bueno nos vemos :)**

**Por cierto, no conozco mucho el universo de Sao, bueno el Sao progresivo que aún no me leo sus novelas. Pero lo que quiero decir, a las personas que se separan de este universo, vengan un cometer un error por favor dígamelo, o pueden dar un poco de información, algo que aceptaría.**

**También cuenta Fate ya que no me acuerdo mucho su universo (muchos meses sin verlo) y digan si me equivoco en algo.**


End file.
